A Christmas You'll Never Forget
by Alex223
Summary: This is how Logan and Rory spend their Christmas with Lorelai, Luke, the citizens of Stars Hollow, and I may throw some Stephanie, Colin, and Finn in. The first part is set in NY, where Logan's apartment is and then in Stars Hollow. Read and Reveiw!
1. A Santa Costume

Hi! this is my second story..if its good and I get enough reviews I'll continue..

This is told from Logan's POV, but it may switch from each chapter..let me know what ya think

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the ideas in my head!

read and enjoy..this will be relatively short maybe six chapters or so!

* * *

December 20

Every inch of my New York penthouse was decorated in red, green, and tinsel. From the scent of fresh baked cookies to the constant holiday music that played in the background, it looked like overly cheerful elves had emptied Santa's workshop and put every decoration into my home. Of course I didn't mind. It was cute watching a flustered Rory running around looking like a chicken with her head cut off and rambling how I never properly celebrated the holidays. So today, like every other day that was what I came home to and to me it looked like the Christmas tree, which was way too big to began with , had multiplied to twice its size and there was a new string of lights over the mantle on the fireplace. Presently I sat staring at my "manly" suit of armor who now donned a Santa Claus hat and red velvet sack tied over his shoulder, with Colin and Finn.

"Really I love what you've done with the place," mocked Finn with that goofy expression on his face because he knew I could do nothing about it except for scowl and pretend to be annoyed.

"Yeah really shows the more masculine side of you. You're not whipped at all." said Colin continuing to tease me with a merciless face, the same one that Finn wore.

"Hey, I should consider myself lucky. I had to talk Rory out of putting clumps of cotton around the room to make it like it was snowing, get two 5ft tall replicas of Santa and Mrs. Clause, and turn the heat off just so we could enjoy the winter weather inside," I said with the shake of my head and a chuckle.

"Logan! I have a surprise," all the sudden Rory's voice rang out threw the apartment. Finn and Colin shared a bemused expression and I smirked thinking it was something dirty. I walked down to the end of the hallway into the bedroom. Every since Rory came to New York she made the apartment feel like home. There she was sitting on the bed with the covers decorated with snowflakes, which she just had to have, gathering around her as she sat on her legs. I smiled as I saw her. She had her hair pulled up using red and green ribbon; she wore her snowman flannel pajama bottoms and red tank top. She was sitting on the bed with her laptop in front of her and a pad and pen, which she was chewing on the tip of, on her lap.

"Look what I've found!" she cried gleefully as she pointed to her computer screen. Ok so maybe it wasn't a dirty surprise, but it was a surprise none the less and being the journalist that I am curiosity over took me. I stared at the screen in shock. What the heck?

"What is that?" I asked praying it wasn't what I thought it was.

"A Santa costume" she stated gleefully.

"What's if for?" I asked fearing the answer.

"You" She stated as simply as though I should have known that she wanted to dress me as an overweight old guy who found enjoyment in bringing presents to every little kid in the world.

"Umm..Why?" I asked too stunned to form a more intelligent response.

"Because part of the holidays is giving back to others and according to the hospital they need a Santa to visit the children. No other Santa wants to do it because they won't get paid like they would if they were in a department store and I thought how sad would it be to not get to be a little kid and sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas. So I signed you up and you had mentioned that all of your other Christmases were spent with you and Honor sitting at a huge table and being served an extravagant meal by a maid while your mother came in every 15 minutes waving smoke away and your grandfather grumbling like Scrooge and your father giving you a 5 minute phone call saying he was sorry for Christmas but he'd be there next year and I thought this would be a great experience for you so please will you do it." She rambled mustering up her best Bambi eyes.

"You can't be serious. Can't I just donate money or hire a Santa to do it for me?" I asked as I walked back into the living to find Colin and Finn conspiring about something, probably about how to torture me next. This would certainly fuel their fire for another half an hour or so.

"No, come on this is the whole point. To really get in there and give back to the community not just sit up in your New York penthouse and conveniently give money because you have so much of it you don't know what to do with it," she pleaded.

"No way. You're not going to get me to do this. I'm not dressing up like Santa Clause and having children of various sizes sit on my knee for hours." I heard Colin and Finn snicker. "Come on give me anything else. I'll go caroling with you. I know you've been trying to get me to do that, or I'll go and skate in Rockefeller center with you tomorrow!" I exclaimed thinking I just found my way out of it.

"That's very nice of you to want to accommodate to my quirky holiday traditions more, but come on don't you want to give back to the kids and I'll be right there next to you. I'm gonna be an elf," said Rory.

"And an awfully cute one at that" I said, trying to weasel my way out of volunteering. I heard Colin and Finn making gagging noises behind me and I knew I was going to be mocked for that one too.

"Nice try. But no come on wouldn't it be nice to know you made difference in these poor kids' lives. Come on, Logan, there in the hospital on Christmas. The least you could do is brighten their holidays a little and let them know Santa is thinking of them," begged Rory. Oh great now she uses the guilt trip.

"Fine," I relented, "but you so owe me Ace foot massages for a month and you had better have gotten me a good present for Christmas!" I said as she got the brightest smile on her face and jumped up, gave me a tight squeeze and a hard quick kiss on the mouth. "Yeah I better get that too" I whispered in her ear just before she sprung up and raced back into the bedroom to make the arrangements.

"You won't regret this!" she called behind.

I didn't like the sound of that. I turned around to see Colin and Finn looking at me amused.

"Yeah you're not whipped at all," teased Colin.

I glared at him and sat back down on the couch, just in time to have Finn spring up from his seat on the other side of the room and jump into my lap.

"Ooh! Santa, for Christmas I want a toy train and a water gun and a…" he stopped mid ramble as I flung him off of my lap and onto the floor.

"Hey! I don't think you're supposed to do that. You just wait till I tell my mommy," Finn whined trying to sound like a disgruntled little five year old before breaking out into a fit of laughing. Meanwhile Colin was laughing his head off behind us and I was getting up to go make a glass of scotch. I would need it if I had to listen to these two tease me for another hour before I kicked them out.

I got up and went to the cabinet that held my stash of liquor that even Finn envied as I waited for my two so called friends to finish laughing at me. When I sat back down they tried to sober up, but instantly started laughing again when Finn had the epiphany that I would actually have to wear a Santa Clause outfit (he was a little slow that night due to too much alcohol earlier in the day). He doubled over and was soon on the floor grasping for anything that would hold him up to keep from hitting his head on the coffee table. Meanwhile Colin was sitting or rather lying on the couch. He was laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks. He just so happened to be lying on my jacket which contained Rory's present that I had just bought that day. He found it when he attempted to remove my jacket and it fell out.

As Finn continued laughing, partly because of the alcohol and partly because he still thought it was hilarious to see me decked out in a Santa costume, Colin looked at me with a bewildered look and started babbling "bah bah bah" while pointing and trying to form a complete thought.

I smirked. I knew they would be surprised by this. All of the sudden Finn stopped laughing too when he noticed that no longer did he have a partner in mocking but of what Colin was holding up. After another couple of minutes of them staring at me as if I had two heads Colin was the first to spit out

"Is this what I think it is?!"

"I don't know what do you think it is" I said playing dumb just to annoy them for teasing me not mere minutes before.

"I think it's a bloody engagement ring!" Finn all but shouted, still with a bewildered expression on his face.

"SHHHH" I said while clamping a hand over his mouth. "She'll hear you and yes its what you think it is. I 'm going to purpose to Rory before we leave for her mom's house on the 24th. I just don't know how I'm going to do it yet."

"Oh! You're growing up so fast" Finn cried as he pulled me up and hugged me. "I'm so proud you found a girl like her mate. I mean who would've thought she would ever give you two seconds of her time. Sure you're good looking and all but I mean look at her, that body and those leg.." I scowled at him. He was going a little too far about Ace again, but I was never worried. They had formed a bond while I was in London. He was like her big brother.

"I mean Congratulations" Finn finished. Colin continued to sit there as if someone told him I had plans to murder his whole family instead of propose to my girlfriend.

"Umm..Colin..Are you ok?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah..I'm just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that self proclaimed play boy Logan Huntzberger is willingly going himself off of the market. Permanently." Stammered Colin.

"Well you better believe it buddy, cause I'm gonna ask her and hopefully she'll say yes," I said not wanting to jinx it.

"Are you kidding me? Of course she'll say yes. You two are sickeningly sweet. I almost want to gag.." Finn was interrupted by Rory who walked in the room at that moment.

"What makes you wanna gag Finn?" she asked as she walked over to my side on the couch, settled into the crook of my arm, and rested her head on my chest.

"Oh nothing love," Finn said a little nervous that she had heard our conversation.

"You tired Ace?" I asked as I looked at her. She looked like she was about to fall asleep right here.

"Yeah, I just came in to say goodnight and I'm going to bed and that I called the hospital. Congratulations you're the new Mr. Clause," she kind of mumbled.

"Great" I groaned.

"Ok well goodnight boys," she said as she made her exit. She gave me a gentle kiss, hugged Colin, and then looked at Finn. He was crying.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing, just ignore him..too much alcohol not enough red heads..bad combination" I stammered thinking of a bad excuse.

"Ok well goodnight Finn" She said.

"Oh love" Finn almost said weeping as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. After prying herself away from Finn she quickly made her exit and shut the door to crawl into our bed and drift off to sleep. I think its time to throw the stooges out!

"Ok boys my girl is in there and I'd rather cuddle up to her than listen to Finn cry some more and Colin ramble about how he can't believe I'm getting shackles," I said making it bluntly apparent that it was time for them to go.

"We get where we're not wanted," joked Colin. "Come on Finn off we go"

Colin and a weepy Finn left the apartment and I was faced to turn off all of the Christmas decorations that Rory just so happened to remember to turn on and set up, but not turn off. After unplugging a lit up snowman, a train that went around the tree and ran almost every hour, the actual Christmas tree that had lights to rival the one in Rockefeller Center, and a multitude of other little knickknack Christmas decorations I finally was able to go to bed.

I walked into the bedroom to see Rory curled up in a ball under our snowman covers. I quickly changed down to my boxers, which just so happened to have little penguins on them per Rory's request. She was amazed to find that I had no holiday undergarments. We immediately had to go to the store and buy 10 packs of Christmas boxers all in different designs. Of course it all paid off later when I got to reap the benefits of Rory's holiday undergarments.

As I crawled into bed and wrapped a protective arm around her and she cuddled up to me I realized how right it was that I was going to ask her to be the future Mrs. Huntzberger. I couldn't wait.

"I love you," I mumbled before I drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too," was her half awake response.

I smiled. I couldn't wait.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. To A Crappy Christmas

Hey here's the second chapter. I don't know what I think of it. It's more of a filler chapter but there s still some drama...sorry if your name is Cindy. I didn't mean to imply the name was slutty its just the first name that popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

December 21

In the morning I woke up to an overly active Rory. She was in list making mode and there were neon pink, yellow, and green post it's everywhere, including one on my forehead and I blinked a couple of time to adjust my eyes to the light and the whirl of neon activity.

"What are you doing up so early?" my voice croaked a little as I checked the time. 8:00 AM.

"Making lists," was her short answered response as she continued to make notes and divide them up into sections.

"For what? And how many cups of coffee have you had?" I asked trying to gauge what she was doing and what caused this frenzy of activity at a time when she would normally be dead to the world and blaming me for waking her too early.

"Logan its three days until Christmas!" she answered as though that would explain it all.

"So…" I asked getting a little annoyed with her short answers. Between them and her flurry of activity it was getting difficult to wake up peacefully this morning.

"So.." she continued in a "dah you should know this tone" "Tomorrow we have to go the hospital so you can be cheery and shake your belly like a bowl full of jelly for the young kids at the hospital, the 23rd you insisted we spend the day together (I smirked if only she knew what was going to happen then) and then we go into Stars Hollow, and the 24th and 25th is Christmas," she finished her rant by adding another post it note to the pile.

"Yes…that is our very busy schedule for the next couple of days…your point is," I drawled wanting to get straight to the point.

"We haven't finished getting Christmas presents!" she shouted.

"Ahh…ok well we will go to the mall today. I'll shop, you'll shop, we'll meet at the food court and have lunch. Oh! The fun we'll have." I answered trying to calm her down.

"Oh! My organizing skills are rubbing off on you. I'm so proud," she said, with a smile on her face that was so wide that she looked like the Cheshire cat, as she pinched my cheek.

"Ok in a few hours we will go, let me just get a couple more hours of sleep," I said hoping to catch a few more zzzz's on my time off.

"No way. You brought this up. Now that the idea is in my head we have to go. Now. I have planned for this for the last," she said as she looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist, "46 seconds. I have looked forward to this and dreamed. I have made lists in my head. I have already listed the stores I need to go to, how much time needs to be spent in each store, how much it's going to cost, and how scruffy I need to be with the other multitude of last minute shoppers. I am excited and ready to go and the only thing that stands in my way is you not coming with. Why would you want to let me down Logan? Why would you do that? Huh?" she asked trying to goad me into getting out of my warm bed and into the cold dreary weather of New York.

I sighed realizing that now that she was in ranting mode I was never going to get back to sleep. Oh the price I have to pay for living with a Gilmore girl!

"Fine, fine I'm going" I relented knowing she could continue her rant for hours if she wanted.

I got up and began to get ready for a day full of disgruntled shoppers and overpriced merchandise and just because someone decided to have a holiday where every little kid writes letters of things they want to a guy who will never respond and every parent has to sneak around at 3 in the morning buying different wrapping paper and using their left hand to write because they can't make it look like Santa had the same handwriting as them. I was truly grumpy this morning.

After taking a shower colder than the water that penguins swim in because the shower was broken, I was half way dressed when I heard a shriek coming from the kitchen. As quick as I could I pulled my sweater over my head and dashed into the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen to see smoke coming from the stove, the fire alarm going off, and Rory screaming in the corner shouting about how her coffee maker never set on fire. After I cleaned the kitchen up and reset the fire alarm, I moved Rory into the living room. Far away from the stove.

"What happened?" I asked much more calm now that I could see the kitchen.

"I tried cooking you breakfast" she said sulkily. I inwardly groaned. As much as I love Rory and love how hard she tries a Gilmore girls' place is as far from the stove as possible.

"Why?" I asked trying not to mock her knowing it would only get me into trouble and it was kinda of cute to see her try at least.

"Well I felt bad for dragging you out of bed so early. So I figured since you make breakfast every morning I would try and repay you and I figured putting pop tarts in the toaster isn't the same as eggs benedict so I got a pan and some eggs and tried my best to look like Giada. Unfortunately after I cracked the first egg I realized I had no idea how to make eggs benedict so I called my mom's house hoping Luke would answer. Of course he didn't and my mother decided to mock me mercilessly for being the next Donna Reid. Well that's when I forgot I had the oven on and that's when you came in and saved the day. My hero!" she finished her long story with a dramatic sigh. As if trying to figure out who was going to play in the TV movie they were going to make about her for the tragic event that just happened.

"Well that was very sweet of you," I said grabbing her hand "but you don't have to make eggs, especially if you don't know how. I love my weekly helping of pop tarts; in fact I think I've been living with you too long. I **need** my weekly dose of pop tarts." I lied. I actually detested the things, but I didn't want to make her feel bad and a little white lie every now and then never hurt anyone. Besides I loved seeing the look on her face every time she served me the sad looking pop tart on the paper towel, as if it were a French delicacy.

"Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes. It was cute how she was trying to be all Susie Homemaker for me even though I know she's a feminist through and through.

"Yes really." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Now go put some of those pop tarts in the toaster. We have to leave in fifteen minutes."

I watched as she got up and bounced into the kitchen. So I had to eat a breakfast that came out of silver wrapping, it was a small price to pay for seeing her happy. Fifteen minutes and one pop tart down the garbage later (I managed to throw it in the trash on the street corner when she wasn't looking) we were in the car and traveling to the mall. Rory refused to shop on 5th Avenue saying it was too expensive and part of the holiday experience was going to an overly crowded mall and meeting fellow shoppers.

"Ok where to first?" I asked as we entered the mall and looked around. It looked like all of the people in the Tri-State Area had been crammed into one mall and it amazed me that this wasn't a fire hazard.

"Oh no! There is no way that we are shopping together. I'm not gonna let you sit and whine to me every 15 minutes. First you're hungry, then your feet hurt, then you're bored. Seriously are three or som…" Rory began to rant.

"Ok I get it," I stopped her before she decided to name every one of my bad attributes in the middle of the mall.

"I'm just teasing you. The real reason is I still have to get your gift and I don't want you snooping while I shop for everyone else." Rory said and I could see the workings of a schedule already formulating in her head.

"Ace, I'm hurt. You didn't get me my gift yet. I got your gifts days, no weeks ago. You were the first person I thought of. My ego is bruised," I faked being hurt.

"Good" was her quick response as she brushed off my comment with an eye roll. "So what do you say we meet in the food court in three hours? By then I should be almost done with shopping for everyone and then we can eat lunch and you can join me for shopping cause then I'll have your gift and it will be far away from your wandering eyes," She continued.

"Sounds good," I said as I give her a kiss and attempted to deepen it and instead of responding to me she pulled away.

"Logan," she chastised, "We're in the middle of a mall."

"So, I could never see you again. You never know how crazy these shoppers are. I could possibly not survive." I said in mock incredibility.

"Good bye Logan," she said as she pushed me towards the other side of the mall and began to walk the opposite way.

"Oh! I see how it is. I'm not even allowed to be on the same side of the mall as you. I thought you loved me!" I called after her as I teased her.

I looked around. What do I do now? I had three hours to kill. I couldn't leave, Rory would castrate me and besides she said part of the holiday spirit was being with all of the other shoppers so I decided to give it a try. I had already gotten my gifts for everyone by using a personal shopper. When Rory found out she started laughing so hard she cried. When I asked her what was funny she just answered that I had lived a sheltered life and just to wait and see what real shopping was like. So apparently this was real shopping. I started wondering around the mall. First I entered a store that sold sports stuff. There was a poker set in on one end of the wall. I smirked when I realized that's what I had gotten Colin. After everyone in that store tried to sell me every piece of merchandise that they had I started to get bored.

Next I entered an electronic store, but quickly exited when I realized I had no idea how to use those new gadgets and then inadvertently entered Macy's where I was sprayed with 20 different kinds of perfumes. Oddly enough some of them were women's perfume. Next I entered a store called Hollister and was laughed at by fifteen year old boys because apparently I was an old guy trying to look cool and checked out by fifteen year old girls because apparently they thought I was a Hollister model. I wondered around the mall realizing that I didn't know what half of these stores were. Maybe I really did lead a sheltered life. I checked my watch and noted that I had been wondering for about two and half hours. I figured that I better start heading to the food court because I had no idea where I was. On the way there I saw a Santa Clause sitting in a huge gold painted chair with about 20 elves around. I grimaced knowing that was going to be me tomorrow.

After asking a multitude of people I finally found the food court and with fifteen minutes to spare. I sat down at a table and suddenly turned when I heard a voice behind…

"Hey handsome," was the fake English accent that came from the equally fake blonde that owned it. She was tall with a bony figure and a skirt way too short for New York in the winter. I scowled as I took in her fishnet stockings, knee high boots, and scoop neck sweater that scooped too much around her cleavage.

"Umm…hello" was my tort response, trying to make it apparent that I was uncomfortable and definitely not interested. I wouldn't have said anything, but being brought up by society's Emily Post and having gone to 10 cotillions everything in the rules dictated I had to at least acknowledge her. Now the level of politeness I portrayed that was completely up to me.

"So is that seat taken," she continued on with her fake accent as she slipped into the seat across from me before I could respond. "My name is Cindy" she said as she leaned forward to grab my hand, making sure that I could get a good look down her shirt.

"Umm actually Christy," I started as a looked around impatiently, hoping to find Rory and get out of this situation as soon as possible. Unfortunately the plastic blonde in front of me had other ideas.

"Cindy, but you can call me whatever you want. Listen what do you say me and you go do something," she said trying to be seductive and witty at the same time and failing miserably while simultaneously beginning to run her foot up my leg. I jumped back trying to avoid her foot.

"Listen Cathy I really am…" I was about to blow her off and get up and go find Rory when I saw Rory come up behind her. My savior! I saw her eyes dart from me to C something, jeez why can't I remember this girl's name, and I gave her a pleading look to understand and help me! A look of understanding flashed across Rory's face as she spoke up.

"Logan, honey, there you are I've been looking everywhere!" Rory said in a sugary tone that made me shiver. She sounded like Emily Gilmore before she went in for the kill. She brushed past Carla or was it Carmen, what was with that girl's name, dropped her massive amount of bags on the ground and sat in my lap. A look of confusion flashed on my face before I realized what she was doing and I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Yah so did you get everything cause I'd really like to go home now," I said in her ear not too loud but just so loud that the blonde would hear. I began to nuzzle behind her ear so she giggled, but apparently the blonde wasn't giving up that easy because she just huffed and said "Excuse me" as if we were long lost cousins and I should introduce her to my soon to be fiancé.

"Oh! Who are you?" Rory asked as if just noticing her for the first time.

"I'm Cindy and me and…." She stalled realizing she didn't now my name even though she was ready to drag me off to bed not mere seconds before.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but before you come onto my boyfriend or anyone else for that matter I suggest you now his name and find out if he's interested," Rory replied snidely, "Now please we obviously aren't interested in getting to know you and you just want to get into my boyfriend's pants so I suggest you leave before I really cause a scene." Rory finished. Her eyes were bright blue whether it was from her frustration or for the fact that she just told someone off I wasn't sure. Her cheeks were flushed and her nostrils flared a little. It was hot.

"Humph," the blonde replied snidely before stomping off and going somewhere into the mall.

"Thank you thank you thank you" I said as I kissed her between thank yous.

"Any time," she said, "so I surprisingly managed to finish all of the shopping the shoppers were way friendlier this year than they were last year." I frowned a little when I noticed that she quickly changed the subject and nervously rambled about shopping.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when my phone rang. Frustrated, I picked it up and answered.

"Hello" was my firm response as I kept eyeing Rory peculiarly as she got off of my lap and began going through the bags.

"Hello my friend what has your panties in a bunch!?" Finn's Australian accent floated over the line and I smiled when I heard Colin make a disgusted noise and say how he didn't need that image in his head.

"Hey get your mind off of Logan in his underdacks out of your head. It's not my fault you have a visual mind!" I heard Finn answer Colin.

"What the heck is an underdack? And I do NOT have a vivid mind you said it plain and clear Logan in his underwear?!" I heard Colin's voice float through the phone in a retort to Finn's response.

"An underdack is how we say underwear down under. And I didn't specifically say hey Colin picture Logan in his underwear you just chose to visualize it buy yourself!" Complained Finn back to Colin. They began talking as if I wasn't on the other end of the phone listening to the whole thing and between not knowing what was bugging Rory and them bickering I was beginning to get annoyed.

"You and your stupid Australian slang. You've lived in America for 10 years now get used to it. And I didn't choose to visualize Logan in his underwear you brought up the image!" Colin protested. Finn was about to respond when I decided to cut off their little tirade.

"Hey Hey! Guys! Finn!" I shouted trying to get their attention.

"Yes dear Logan. Oh sorry I forgot I had the phone up to my ear. I was just calling to see if you and the lovely Rory would like to accompany Colin, me, and the dear Stephanie to Rocco's" Finn asked. Rocco's was the bar we tried to go to at least once every two weeks to all get reacquainted and catch up with each others lives, not to mention Finn loved the alcohol. It was like our own little pub in New York.

"Hold on let me just asked Rory," I said as I pulled the phone away from my ear just to hear Finn and Colin begin to bicker again about whose fault it was that the image of me in my underwear popped into Colin's head and how Finn still used some Australian slang.

"Hey Ace!" I said. She had moved away from the bags and was now sitting in the seat across from me staring at the floor deep in thought. Her head popped up when she noticed I called her name.

"Yeah" she said still a little distracted, but at least she was answering.

"You wanna meet the gang at Rocco's?" I asked. She seemed to sit there for a minute or two fondling her bottom lip in her teeth. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. We can just go home and talk or something." That seemed to snap her out of her thought process and she quickly responded.

"No! I mean no let's go. I mean I'm sure you miss Colin and Finn and I haven't seen Steph in forever." She said and then immediately went back to bighting down on her bottom lip and stared down at her shoes as if they could tell her the answer to whatever she was thinking. I frowned a little. I had just seen Colin and Finn last night, but whatever. I made a mental note to find out what was bothering her later and leave it be now. I picked the phone up to hear the end of Finn and Colin's conversation.

"But it's not exotic if I just use plain old English like everyone else. I'm an Aussie mate!" Finn cheered as if he should be proud that he's part crazy.

"Finn!" I said quickly trying to get his attention before they went into another argument about who was prettier.

"Oh! Yes mate what's the verdict?" Finn asked momentarily ignoring Colin who was complaining about the fact that just because he came from Australia that didn't make him special.

"We'll be there. What time?" I asked still eyeing Rory who had not moved from her previous position.

"5:30 see you then" and I hung up before he could get another word in. I sighed and checked my watch. It was 4:30 and it would take at least an hour to get there if there wasn't any traffic and that was unlikely considering it was New York and it was Christmas time. Maybe we could talk on the way there.

"Ok you ready?" I asked breaking her out of her trance for the second time that day. She just nodded as I grabbed her bags with one hand and trying to offer all of the comfort I could at the moment wrapped my free arm around her waist lovingly.

We climbed into the car and she immediately told me she was tired from shopping and asked if I could wake her up when we got there. I sighed but agreed. I watched as she reclined in her seat and leaned her head against the window. I took her hand in mine and tried to lull her to sleep by stroking her thumb with mine. Fifteen minutes later I noticed her breathing even out and eyes close. She was asleep, but it was a tension filled sleep. I noticed from the way a slight scowl formed on her face and she looked so concentrated. I knew her too well. She couldn't fool me and I knew something was up. I vowed to figure it out before we went to bed tonight.

An hour or so later we arrived at Rocco's. I glanced over at Rory and noticed she still had the concentrated expression on her face. I sighed; it was time to wake her up.

"Ace," I called gently as I shook her shoulder, "Come on, we're here." I kept prodding her to wake up until I noticed her eyes fluttered open and instead of pushing off the hand on her shoulder, turning away, and grumbling how I stunk like she usually did, she just slowly sat up and got out of the car.

When we entered the pub I noticed that Finn, Colin, and Stephanie already had a booth in the corner. We walked over and sat down.

"Hey what's up guys?" I called as I got an assortment of hey, hi, and what's up.

"What's wrong, love? You look oddly subdued for it being around the holidays." Finn asked knowing the nature of a celebratory Rory on the holidays.

"Oh nothing Finn. Just a long day and a lot of feisty holiday shoppers." She replied as she plopped into the seat next to Steph.

"Well let me perk you up a bit or at least forget the crappy day you had!" Finn cheered as he rushed off to the bar to order our usual drinks.

"So girlie, what's up with you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever!" Steph said as she and Rory hugged and shared a girl moment.

"I know." I heard Rory answer, a little more lively but not completely back to her normal holiday loving self. Steph seemed to pick up on this too because she instantly began talking in a lower voice to Rory and kept glancing my way. I tried not to listen telling myself I'd figure it out later. For now I turned my attention to Colin.

"So how has life been treating you in the past 9 hours since I saw you?" I asked trying to keep my attention away from the girls.

"Oh you know the usual Finn's driving me up a wall, Steph's maxing out my credit card, and my father decided that I haven't been working hard enough so I'm officially going to be taking on one more case than usual. Yay!" Colin drawled sarcastically.

Just then I heard Steph wail "Oh! Rory" and give her a hug. It wasn't like a "congratulations you just won a million dollars and you have the best boyfriend in the world" wail it was more of a "I'm so sorry your puppy died" wail. I was about to ask what was wrong when Finn decided to return plopping down in the seat next to Colin and handing Rory and I our drinks.

"I propose a toast," Colin said "To a very Merry Christmas…." he began only to be cut off by Steph.

"Not me. I have to spend it with my parents in the Cape. Apparently my sister decided to get married and the poor chap has to meet my family this Christmas," Steph said sounding bored.

"Yeah me neither. I have to attend my parents' annual Christmas party with old stogy Australian bankers and lawyers and show that I am a respectable heir to the family fortune. I can't drink alcohol for 24 hours so I'm nice and sober for the little event. Don't my parents realize I work better with alcohol in my system?" Finn complained.

"Yeah well at least you guys don't have to work. According to my father the law stops for no man," Colin said doing his best to mimic his father.

"Isn't the news stops for no man?" Rory asked.

"Not according to my father," Colin said sullenly.

"Ok then," I began picking up where Colin left off. I really had nothing to complain about this Christmas. I got to spend it in Stars Hollow, far away from my parents, and hopefully with my by then fiancé. "To a very Crappy Christmas," I said as we clinked glasses and everyone drank up.

The conversation continued until Finn decided that Rocco's should have a karaoke machine and that he would do a strip tease to "I'm Too Sexy". We rushed him out before the owner got truly mad. Throughout the night Rory got more sucked into the conversations we were having, but her eyes didn't sparkle as much, her remarks weren't as witty, and she always seemed to be a little detached from everyone.

When we finally crashed in the apartment, after convincing Finn that he wasn't Madonna or Cher and that he actually did live in the apartment we brought him too, Rory went back to being quiet and deep in thought. As we got ready for bed I kept my eye on her checking for any signs, besides the obvious ones, that she even still had a pulse. After she changed into one of her pairs of holiday pajamas and brushed her teeth, she climbed into bed where I already lay reading a book. She began to turn over and go to sleep when I called out to her.

"Hey Ace," I called as I set my book on the table with my reading glasses.

"Yeah," She asked as she turned over, she looked like she was about to cry and no where near sleep.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we left the mall? Did I do something wrong?" I asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"No. I'm fine. Go to bed you look tired." She said as she diverted her eyes from mine.

"Hey," I said as I pulled her towards me, "You can't lie to me. I know you far too well Ace. Come on you know you want to tell me what's wrong." I tried to goad her.

"No really. I'm fine just tired," she tried to make an excuse again.

"Rory," I began letting her know I was serious by not calling her Ace, "I know something is bothering you. Now you gotta tell me. You remember what happened last time we didn't tell each other things. Now I rather have that same outcome. So, please talk to me. I love you Ace. I want you to be able to talk to me."

"It's just…" She began and I gave her a minute to attempt to get her thoughts in order, "with the girl at the mall…I wasn't worried that you'd go for her or anything...but what if one day you do? I mean what if one day you decide I'm not leggy or blonde or plastic enough. And then to hear her talk in a fake British accent gave me major Bobbi flashbacks and I know there was nothing to worry about with her, but I guess it's just my own insecurities showing through. I'm just being stupid. I just…I love you so much and I don't think I can take it if you left for a Bobbi because you thought I wasn't good enough." She finished with a little sniffle. I sat there shocked as I heard the words clumsily spill out.

"Not good enough? Are you crazy Ace?" I asked as I pulled her up into my lap to look me straight in the eye, "you're perfect Ace. I will never ever want to trade you in for a Bobbi. There are plenty of Bobbi's in the world but there's only one Rory Gilmore. And you're not being stupid at all you think I don't get jealous when other guys look at you?" I asked as I cradled her face in my hand and gave her a light kiss.

"What are you talking about? Guys do not look at me like that." She argued. Ahh! My little naive Ace.

"Are you kidding me when we first started going out guys used to come up to you all of the time. After a while though I perfected my death glare at them if they so much as look at you. Now they know just by the look. You're mine." I answered confidently not caring how cave man like I sounded.

She giggled a little. "You're right and you're mine and I wouldn't want it any other way," she said as she kissed me again and we fell back into a lying position so I could show her just of how not tired of her I was.

* * *

Read and Enjoy! 


	3. Frosty the Snowman

Hey! guys thanks for all of the reviews

You guys are awesome ok so here is the thrid chapter... the fourth chapter might take a little longer because its the big proposal

so tell me what you think of this chapter and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my manuscirpts.

* * *

December 22

Today was the day. The day when I had to dress up like jolly old St. Nick and listen to kids spout off their internal Christmas list. How did I get roped into this again? Oh yeah the nutty brunette lying next to me set me up for this and all because I had crappy Christmases when I was younger. This is just another thing to add on the long list of reasons for why my parents suck. I never had the typical Christmas. When I was younger I never went to see Santa Clause. I never got to run into my parents' bedroom early Christmas morning begging them to open Christmas presents with me. My Christmases were usually spent with Honor and whatever terrified maid my mother roped into watching us that Christmas. The couple Christmases I did spend with my parents were tension filled and usually led to arguing. That's why as soon as I realized I could travel with my friends every Christmas was spent in some remote island or on some insanely expensive ski trip.

I quietly shifted out of bed trying not to wake Rory. This year Christmas would be different. I would be spending it in a small town with a semi normal non tension filled family who loved each other. I would be able exchange Christmas presents with people that are somewhat recognizable to me. After Rory went back to Yale, Lorelai and I formed a better relationship. She no longer looked at me as the blonde Colin Ferrell wannabe trying to corrupt her daughter and I no longer saw her as the stiff heartless mother who broke my girlfriend. It all started when Rory forced us to have a Gilmore movie night and of course we could only do that properly at with both Gilmore Girls at the Gilmore house. I would never admit it but I was terrified. As soon as I entered the house it immediately felt homier and a little crazy. There was something unique about everything in that house. Every picture was placed in a frame that you could tell was decorated, it was what started out as a normal dark wood $5 frame and turned into a piece of artwork by adding sparkles and rhinestones. Each white out bottle had individual outfits, there was a pink fuzzy hammer in the corner, a semi dirty monkey lamp on an end table placed in a place where it had no purpose, a hand stitched quilt, and magazines on a table that looked like it had been used far too much. The night started out very cordial, but as it got later and the more sugar we had the more Lorelai and I started to loosen up around each other. From that night on we were comfortable around each other and someone could go as far as to say she accecpted me with her daughter.

I turned on the coffee maker, hoping not to wake Rory, and pulled my thoughts away from my first official Gilmore girl movie night and onto the task of the day. Maybe if Rory slept long enough I could not have to go! She had been running herself ragged lately trying to make sure our plans for Christmas were settled. She deserved to rest and if that just so happened to cause me to miss me having to dress in a suit full of red polyester then so be it. Thirty minutes later and Rory was still asleep. I was beginning to get hopeful. Maybe this day would be better then I thought. All the sudden my hopes were cut down when I heard a shriek come from the bedroom.

"Logan!" Rory's voice rang out through the apartment.

"Yes?" I answered back coolly trying to prepare for a verbal lashing.

"How could you not wake me up?" Rory half screamed while running into the kitchen and pointing to the clock. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up. I knew I should've set the alarm, but no someone said they would wake up on time and get me up also!"

"Well I did wake up at the proper time, but you just looked so tired I didn't have the heart to wake up," I said while trying to wiggle my way out of trouble. I got up from my spot at the kitchen table and looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. I slipped my arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh no! You are so not getting out of this one." She said as she turned her cheek and walked out of my arms. "Now get ready we have to be at the hospital in an hour."

"Yes dear," I sarcastically grumbled. When did my life come to this? Wasn't it just two years ago that I was skiing down the Swiss Alps and sitting in a bar partying on Christmas? But then I look into the bedroom and see my flustered Ace running around mumbling to herself about being an elf and how she couldn't find her red and green striped tights and I realize that I so much rather be with her than all of the women in Europe because I love her and if that means dressing up like Santa Clause than so be it.

I pulled out my red and white costume from the closet. The phrase "Remember you love her" was replaying over and over in my head. This was going to be a long day.

A half an hour Rory, who was in a much better mood after her 5th cup of coffee, and I were driving to the New York Presbyterian Hospital. She was sitting in the passenger sit singing along with the one of the many Christmas CDs she had made me. She had taken my whole CD case and replaced every CD I had with one with Christmas carols on it, according to her so that I could get into the Christmas spirit. Personally I think part of it was I had broken her favorite coffee maker and she was just getting back at me.

I glanced at her and smirked. She looked really cute in her elf outfit. She had on a green dress with a cherry red leaf like collar, a pointy hat and shoes with bells on them; she had also flipped her hair at the ends, and added glitter and little snowflakes on her cheeks. I liked how excited she got about things. However, I didn't like when she got finished with her costume and saw me and decided I "just wasn't jolly looking enough". So that's how I ended up with her putting dark red powder on my cheeks and nose to make my cheeks look rosy….just like the story says.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas…" her voice rang out off key as she continued on her 8th Christmas song since we got in the car.

"Ace, I'm sorry, but you can't sing to save your life," I smirked as I gave her a side glance to see her stop singing and pout a little.

"It's not about how you sing. It's about getting into the Christmas spirit and singing silly songs about Frosty the Snowman and Jack Frost!" she said as if it was perfectly normal that a 23 year old woman was singing at the top of her lungs about fictional characters.

"Well I love that your joyous about the holidays, but I think I'll never be able to hear properly again," I continued to tease her.

"Oh no! Does this mean you don't think I have a promising career as the newest Brittany Spears?" She said with mock indignity. I laughed. Sometimes she was just too much.

"Now you laugh! Just for that you have to sing with me," she commanded. I almost crashed into the car in front of me. No way! I dressed up like Santa Clause for her. I let her turn my apartment into a Winter Wonderland. I let her play Christmas music 24/7. I let her drag me down to Rockefeller Center. I have participated in every quirky tradition she has thrown at me so far. Ok so maybe I made a few adjustments but I think I've been fairly lenient. But by God what did I do to deserve this! I don't sing.

"No way!" I said as I tried to stop her from finding an appropriate song to sing to.

"Oh! Come on it's an easy on you know this "Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul"" she sang off key "Come on sing with me please you wouldn't go caroling with me…."

I cut her off "That's because you're in New York. People will throw stuff at you."

"No now everyone enjoys a good Christmas carol. Even grumpy New Yorkers." She said gleefully.

"Good being the key word here," I mumbled not being able to resist but hoping she wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately she did and I was even more trouble.

"Uhh! Ok this is third time you've insulted me," she said, "Now if you don't sing you better get used to the couch because I'm not sleeping with a Scrooge."

Oh no! She pulled out the big guns. As much as I thought my couch was comfortable curled up Rory in our nice warm bed was so much better. But I had my pride to think of. If I started singing she would think I was weak. If I didn't sing the only warm thing next to me for a while would be a blanket. So I did what any respectable man would do in this situation. I cleared my throat a belted out….

"Frosty the Snowman is a fairytale they say" I sang with the CD. It came out scratchy and totally off key but I could see Rory smiling in triumph and I smiled knowing one that I made her happy and two that the couch was not in my foreseeable future.

"Uhh! You are the worst singer ever!" She tried to sound horrified but couldn't stop the smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Well than I guess we really found each other," I said as I stopped singing for a moment and laced my free hand with hers.

"Yeah I guess we did," She said as she looked at me and we both drove the street attempting to sing Frosty the Snowman.

When we finally got to the hospital an older lady with a plump figure and rosy red cheeks greeted us. She was dressed up as Mrs. Clause and she fit the part perfectly.

"Are the Santa and elf?" She said sweetly. Of course we are I thought. Who else would just show up dressed like we are and not be playing a part? Even though I didn't like dense people she was too sweet to be annoyed with. She was like the epitome of the perfect grandmother.

"Yes I'm Rory Gilmore and this is Logan Huntzberger" Rory introduced us and I felt a little stupid dressed up like Santa Clause.

"Ok well I'm Daisy Harper. You can just call me Daisy. I'm a nurse at the hospital and I'm generally in the kids' area. Their just so excited about having a Santa. They've been writing their lists all week." She said just as merrily as before.

I cringed when I heard they were already prepared with their lists. This was going to be torture.

"Ok well the kids are just finishing up lunch so I think we should head in there. I just want to thank you so much for this. We were afraid the kids weren't gonna have a Santa this year. No one wants to do it if it doesn't pay. So Ms. Gilmore…" she started only to be cut off by Rory.

"Please call us Rory and Logan and no need to thank us its Christmas. This is what its about," she said as she gave me a little pinch. I scowled at her. I wasn't complaining….yet.

"Ok well Rory you'll be taking the little kids over to Logan and Logan, they will sit on your lap and tell you what they want and you will agree. Make no promises; some of these children don't have enough money because of the hospital fees. We're trying to do the best we can to collect gifts, but there's just so many of them," she said sadly.

"Ooh! That's so sad. Well I have some old toys at home. I'll see if I can get any here if you need it." Rory said looking just as sad as Daisy. Her hallow was looking shinier every moment.

"Oh! Your so sweet! That would help us immensely. Thank you dearie. So where was I? Oh yes! Make no promises and try listening to them the best you can. I know it can get boring at times. They tend to ramble, but this is their only pleasure a year, otherwise their stuck in this hospital. Well some of them at least. Others just have casts or such and get to go home in a couple of days. We have a couple of terminally ill children its just so sad, but today there is only one little girl who is terminally ill with us in the room today. The others are either too tired or just don't care anymore." She said pitifully. You could really tell she was connected emotionally to these kids by the way she talked about and the emotion that passed across her face. We took a right at a hall way and entered a room with about 30 kids in it and double the amount of adults some parents and others nurses. All the children were dressed in decorated hospital gowns. Some were running around, some were sitting at the tables eating lunch, and others were in a craft corner making reindeer heads out of Popsicle sticks.

I saw a large chair at the front of the room. Sure it wasn't as big and grand looking as the one in the mall, but it was a chair nonetheless and I was expected to sit in it for the next four hours. Just then Daisy's voice broke out through the room breaking my train of thought.

"Ok children. We have two very special visitors here with us today. All the way from the North Pole….Santa and his Elf!" She said in a loud sugary sweet voice and clapped her hands. All the kids stopped what they were doing and looked up with the biggest smiles ever on their faces.

I realized I couldn't disappoint them. It may be torturous for me, but to them I'm really jolly ol' St. Nick from the North Pole that flies around in a sleigh and brings toys to every little boy and girl. So with a sigh I plopped by butt in the chair raised my voice and merrily….

"Ho, ho, ho! Meeerrryyy Chhrristmas!"

And so it began. For the next four hours I had every little kid with every injury from a cast on their leg because they fell out of a tree to appendicitis ask me for everything for Christmas. I got asked for Barbie dolls, trains, trucks, doll houses, dogs, cats, and my favorite a boa constrictor. Good luck to the parents who had that kid. So far, it was going pretty routine. Rory would go up to the little kid, ask them his or her name, take their hand, lead them up to me, I would sit them on my lap, and they would either pull out a big long list or recite from memory what they wanted for Christmas. Finally, 4 hours, 29 kids, 654 items wanted, and 7 cookies later I had a numb butt and I was ready for the last kid. Assuming that it would be like the rest I went through the routine like reflex.

Rory held a little blonde girls' hand. She looked to be about 6 years old and had little pigtails. On her hospital gown she had written I Do Believe In Santa. She looked timidly up at me as I smiled out of reflex and said like I always say…

"Hello Jessica," I said as I saw Rory mouth her name to me like she did with every little kid. Jessica's eyes lit up so bright I thought I could see the reflection of a little Christmas tree in them. "Merry Christmas! Why don't you come over here and tell me what you want this year?"

Jessica looked timidly between Rory and I. However she quickly regained a little confidence when she heard me say her name and told her to tell me what she wanted. Expecting it to be something like a doll or puppy I looked on with little, but well covered boredom.

"So you are real." She said quietly as she touched my beard. I didn't say anything. There was something about her that made me not want to lie to her like I had to all of the other kids. I just sat there and waited for her to continue.

"I ask for the same thing." She continued just as quietly, "But you know that. Santa please this year I've made sure to be extra good. I've done everything I've been asked just so I could ask you for this and hopefully this year I'll get it." She said as she looked at the floor and I was a little puzzled, maybe she wants something a little expensive I thought.

"Please, Santa, If you just give me this one thing I'll never ask for anything again." She said gaining a little more confidence.

"Well what is it that you want dear?" I asked in my Santa voice truly curious as to what Jessica wanted.

"To be able to go to Kindergarten with all of the rest of the boys and girls, Santa. I don't wanna have cancer anymore," She said as she looked up at me with big green eyes and I felt a huge lump swell up in my throat. I felt Rory squeeze my shoulder and I was sure there were tears in her eyes. This little 6 year old girl in my arms, sitting on my lap was telling me no begging to make it so she wasn't sick anymore. She really thought that me, Santa Clause, could cure her and cause a miracle, but I couldn't. Because I wasn't Santa Clause I was Logan Huntzberger, a person just like everyone else. I had no super power to save the little girl all I had was a whole bunch of useless cash. Suddenly spending Christmases with strange maids didn't seem so bad.

"Well I'll tell you what… you do all the doctor tells you and I'll try to do the best I can," I said ask my voice caught at the end. What if I couldn't do all I could? All I knew that I wanted to help this little girl and give her a little hope.

"Oh! Thank you Santa!" She said as she threw her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I smiled a sad smile and she hoped off my lap over to what I assumed were her parents. After she left Daisy walked off.

"Oh that girl has the highest spirit. She never falters. Once you get her out of her shell she could talk for hours." She said and I wondered how many lengthy conversations she had had with Jessica.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked still a little shaken up.

"She has a tumor in her brain. She's been in here for about 6 months or so going through chemo, but she's had it for a while. Its' just become serious in the last six months. There's a surgery that they could do for her but it's so expensive and her parents don't have that much money." Daisy looked sad for the second time that day as she looked back at the little family. Suddenly I had an idea. Maybe my cash wasn't so useless. The family exited the room leaving me, Rory, and Daisy.

"Daisy…Could you possibly give something to the family for me?" I asked.

"Sure why not." She answered a little questionably.

"Ok well excuse me for a minute" I said as I walked out the door leaving a confused Rory and Daisy behind me. Feeling a little ridiculous talking to any one outside of that room looking like this I took off my beard and hat. I went to the reception area and asked for the name of the doctor that Jessica had. After they gave me the name it took me fifteen minutes to track him down and ask him a very important question. At first he was reluctant to answer but after I worked some Huntzberger charm and threw around the Huntzberger name he broke down and told me. I wrote something down, put it in an envelope, and addressed it To: Jessica From: Santa. I walked back into the room to see Daisy and Rory talking and cleaning up. I walked over to Daisy.

"Here you go" I said as I held the envelope out and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Daisy asked.

"A check for Jessica's surgery," I said as I saw Daisy stare unbelievingly at me. "Don't tell the family who I am or what my address is. Just tell them that it's a Christmas gift from Santa." I said.

"Oh! Mr. Huntzberger," she started because apparently I suddenly looked like my father or deserved more respect because I could afford to pay for a kids' surgery. "That's so generous of you!"

"Please call me Logan and no need to thank me its Christmas. This is what it's about," I said as I winked at Rory. I finally found the true meaning of Christmas and as corny as it sounds I realize I will never forget this. Rory doesn't get all happy around the holidays because of the lights and tinsel. She does it because of that feeling of knowing you made a difference even if it's just in someone else's life. After Rory and I insisted on helping Daisy clean up, we left to go home. Our spirits were a little down being around all of those sick people and we didn't sing Christmas carols on the way home.

When we finally got home we went upstairs and popped the original The Grinch Who Stole Christmas into the DVD player and ordered Chinese food. About 30 minutes into the movie Rory had her head on my chest and I had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"She was so small Logan," Rory mumbled and I knew she was referring to Jessica.

"I know…six years old. God Rory imagine six years old and with cancer. I can't even begin to imagine how the parents' feel" I said as my voice trailed off at the end of the sentence and I tightened my grip on her for support. This was my first up close encounter with something so tragic. I really did lead a sheltered life.

"I'm sorry I made you go today Logan. I didn't realize it would make you upset. I thought it would be a good experience." Said Rory sadly.

"Hey no…I'm happy I went today. I mean today I realized what Christmas is about and if I didn't go I wouldn't have been able to help Jessica so really you helped. You were awesome today those little kids loved you." I said as I looked down at her and tilted her chin up to meet my eyes.

"Well they loved you too Mr. Clause. You were awesome and so patient. You're going to be a great father someday," she said as she snuggled into my chest more. My heart swelled. She thought I was going to be a great father. Me, who had the awful father growing up and no role model, she had faith in me!

"Well thank you and you know the same goes for you. Those little kids adored you today." I said as I leaned down and kissed her.

"So what do you say we go to bed?" She asked and giggled as I picked her up and carried her into the room. That night we sat in bed holding each other. It was a very emotional day today and we both needed each other to get through it. I realized today how lucky I was and I was just happy I got to help someone as special as Jessica. That night I held Rory as she slept and smiled down at her. I smiled realizing that in the drama the day caused I completely forgot that tomorrow was the day I was going to make Rory Gilmore my fiancé.

"I love you Ace. Forever." I whispered as I kissed her head and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Rory Gilmore fiancé of Logan Huntzberger was my last coherent thought before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Christmas Traditions

Hey guys! So i FINALLY finished this chapter...sorry for the delay...i hope you like it!

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my writing!

* * *

December 23 

This morning I woke up first and instead of slipping out of Rory's grasp I settled further into it in with the knowledge that today I was going to propose, the thing I had feared for all those years, adding a major commitment like that. Sure becoming boyfriend and girlfriend was a major accomplishment for me, but this is so much more permanent. This is asking her to put shackles on me. This is willingly saying I want to commit to you forever. This is saying I want to wake up next to you everyday, have monogrammed towels, and send out sickeningly sweet Christmas cards to everyone. But no matter how scared I was it was a good kind of scared. It was the normal scared that every person feels. It wasn't the I want to be as far away from you as possible scared like I thought I would feel. It was the I can't believe I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you scared that's exciting but makes your stomach churn at the same time. I had never experienced a feeling quite like this before. I loved it.

I sat in bed staring at Rory for at least thirty minutes before she began to stir. She hadn't woken up peacefully in a while. I smiled at her as she opened her eyes and tried to form a coherent thought before coffee.

"What are you still doing in bed?" was the first logical thing she said after many mumbles that made her sound a lot like Luke.

"Good morning to you to Ace." I said as I tried to hold back my laughter as she tried to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant your usually not still bed in the morning. You usually wake up first cause you're a work dork," She said as her thoughts began to process normally. Well as normally as Gilmore girls' thoughts could process without five or six cups of coffee.

"How many times have we been over this? I am not a work dork and if I am you're a work dork lover." I pretended to say exasperatedly, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"We're aloud to be redundant sometimes, especially when we have no coffee in our systems. Quick! Go get coffee before we have the exact same conversation over again!" She said as she swatted at my arm as if to say get out of the room and don't come back till you have a cup of coffee.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." I said and mumbled to myself "You'd think I'd at least get a good morning kiss." However she heard me.

"No chance mister. Not until you've brushed your teeth. You have the worst morning breathe ever!" She yelled after me.

I walked into the kitchen and couldn't help but be excited by the fact that I was going to be the lucky guy that made her coffee every morning, hopefully. I didn't want to jinx it. It was the first time I wasn't overly confident. Of course I thought she was going to say yes, but what if she doesn't? What if she doesn't think it's the right time or doesn't love me as much as I love her? No… stop it I commanded my brain. Ever since I knew I wanted to propose to Rory I had going through what ifs in my head. I was over thinking it. Of course she loved me as much as I loved her and the timing was all right. It was her favorite time of year and we both didn't have to go to school or work for another couple of weeks. We are going to Stars Hollow the same day so she can share the news with her family in person. It's perfect and I have the perfect day planned. It's all ok. I had gone through this at least 20 times in my mind this morning. I vowed to myself that I would stop dwelling and just do it.

5 minutes later and a beeping brought me out of my thoughts which despite my vow just a couple of minutes ago to not over think it anymore I had begun to go through the what ifs again. Thankful for a distraction, I snatched the pot and poured the liquid into a mug. Walking back into the bedroom, I realized I never used to double guess things until Rory came into my life. With her I always thought before I did things. I always tried to look out for her and wonder what she felt about what was going to happen. I smiled at the realization. When I walked back into the bedroom I saw Rory propped up on a pillow going through lists and checking off and scribbling things down.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I handed her her coffee and sat down next to her picking up one of the lists.

"Making lists of things I want to do today before we have to go to Stars Hollow…." She said distractedly as she scribbled down another errand on her to do list.

"Oh no!" I said as I picked up the lists and began to tear them up.

"Logan! What are you doing? I am not sitting in bed all day." Rory exclaimed as she tried to salvage whatever was left of her lists and had not been already turned into confetti.

"Nope we're not. I have the whole day planned out and don't worry we'll get to Stars Hollow on time and everything. However today is for me to dazzle and surprise you and part of that means no errands and no lists." I smirked as I looked over at her to see her pouting.

"I don't like the sound of that." She said as she continued to pout.

"Trust me Ace. We're going to have fun today." I said discreetly trying not to give away any details or else the surprise would be spoiled.

"Well can you at least tell me or give me a small hint." She said always the reporter digging for information. Why couldn't she just let things flow? Well because that's not Rory. Never was never will be and as much as it annoys me it balances out my impulse to just go with the flow.

"Nope," I said simply staying tight lipped.

She pouted and pondered before replying "What about a hintlet?" Huh?

"A what?" I asked completely confused as to what she was talking about.

"A hintlet," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, " you know a fraction of a hint. A little bit of a hint. Sometimes it's not even helpful."

"That's not even a word…and no!" I said as I smirked at her. She was about to go into another rant about how I was being secretive but I stopped her by capturing her lips in mine in a knee weakening kiss. I broke away a few minutes later leaving her breathless.

"Now that's how I should have been greeted this morning," I said smirking at her. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy. "Now be ready in an hour. We have a long day planned." I said as I got up and going to the bathroom and getting ready, leaving her no chance to argue with me.

"Butt-faced miscreant," I heard her mumble, but I just ignored it and continued to get ready.

An hour later we were standing in the elevator preparing to start the day. I had the ring in my jacket pocket and made sure that Rory was as far away from my left side as possible. To the right of me Rory stood with a blind fold on, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and I could see her mind working trying to figure out my surprise. She had vowed that she would not talk to me until I told her where we were going today. I just laughed at her and pulled out a blindfold. As the elevator dinged signifying that we were in the lobby I snaked my arm around Rory's waist and brought her close to me.

"Come on Ace. Cheer up…If I told you where we were going it wouldn't make the day half as fun." I whispered in her ear as I gave her waist a little squeeze. I knew Rory could be stubborn, but I really did want this day to go perfectly and how would I ask her to marry me if she was mad at me. I heard her sigh and answer a bit reluctantly…

"Fine, but this is the last time you ever get to blind fold me," she said as if she really believed that. She said that every time I blindfolded her and every time I removed the blindfold she liked the outcome. I was hoping this one would be her most memorable and beloved experience.

"Of course," I said in an unconvincingly tone. I ushered her out of the front door of the building as we received strange looks from the doorman. I guess he wasn't used to seeing a blindfolded girl being willingly led out by a blonde boy, into a very flashy car, but of course this was New York so you never know.

"That doesn't sound very convincing Logan!" Rory stated firmly as I buckled her into the car before going around to my own side and getting in.

"Well it wasn't supposed to be," I smirked even though she couldn't see me. I liked listening to her do her best she could muster to get a surprise out of me. It was impossible. It was like trying to get a piece of toast out of Christie Allie's claws.

"I'm being serious. You have to promise that this is the last time that I will be blindfolded and turned into a hostage." She said firmly. Yeah like I was really going to agree to that.

"Sorry no can do Ace. How else am I supposed to surprise you if I can't take away the precious gift of sight? And really aren't women supposed to be seen and not heard?" I asked just to rile her up. I had to keep her distracted somehow (if I didn't she would ask questions and it was only so long before she got really annoying or really seductive in her method of getting an answer out of me that I answered her) and getting her to rant was the easiest way. Goading her was what I was best at and she sure knew how to respond to anything I threw her way.

"Why! I never!" She practically yelled and I was glad she couldn't see me smiling at her. "How could you say that? That has to the most misogynistic thing I have ever heard you say. Are you seriously kidding me? A women being seen and not heard. There are some amazing successful women out there: Condoleezza Rice, Hilary Clinton, Jackie Kennedy, Christiane Aminpour. I mean those are some amazing women. How could you even think that women's rights haven't become equal or even more dominant than men. And let me just say…." I could've gone on for hours if I let her, but I figured that since we were there and I actually did want to get the proposal accomplished today I better stop her.

"We are here," I said with a laugh that I could no longer hold in anymore.

"You were provoking me! You wanted me to rant just so I wouldn't question you because you knew I would've gotten it out of you sooner or later. You tricked me!" she said as she pointed an accusatory finger in my general direction and it surprised me how she knew me so well. She practically said exactly what I had just thought not minutes before. I got out of the car and helped her out of her side. She went to take her blindfold off, but I stopped her.

"No no Ace. You can't take it off yet. Not until I say so," I said as I swatted her hands away from the tie on her blind fold.

"Oh! Come on! Am I really going to see anything today except for the inside of my eyelids or the inside of this blindfold? Both of which are very black and very boring." She huffed as I positioned her right where I wanted her.

"No now the blindfold is coming off right now!" I said as I removed the blindfold and heard her gasp. I had positioned her at the entrance of the skating rink at Rockefeller center. In front of us the entire rink was filled with people. They all looked happy and joyous, just as people should look on Christmas. It looked like a post card with the tree in the background and the little children attempting to imitate the triple axle lady.

"Logan! What are we doing here?" I heard her ask astounded.

"Well once someone told me that the perfect Christmas tradition was skating on Rockefeller center in the snow. Now I know it's not snowing, but hopefully in the next couple of hours that we actually are skating it will, because today is going to be the perfect holiday traditions." I said as I washed her face light up and look at me with disbelief.

"Really!? I can't believe you. You're the best! I can't believe you would do this for me. You're actually going to participate in all the cheesy Christmas traditions that I've rambled about for the past month?" She said still trying to comprehend the fact that this was going to be her perfect holiday day.

"Of course Ace, for weeks now you've been trying to get me to participate in all of this holiday hoopla so I figured why not make today, the last day I have you all to myself before we go to Stars Hollow, the day where I willingly let you make me your own personal holiday elf." I said grimacing a little as I got flashbacks of me in the Santa Clause outfit.

"Oh! I love you. You're the best!" She screamed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hard kiss on the lips. It started out hard and passionate, but after a while got deeper and tenderer as I ran one of my hands threw her hair and the other arm went around her waist to bring her body closer to mine. We stood there for minutes or maybe it was hours I lost count as I lost myself in her in front of Rockefeller Center.

"Common Ace lets go skate," I said as I pulled away from her and watched as she got as red as Rudolph's nose when she realized that we had practically just made out in a very public place.

"Do you know how to skate?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I was on a hockey team in my old high school. The real question is do you know how to skate?" I asked not quite believing that she actually wasn't athletically challenged at possibly the most graceful sport there is.

"Yes! My mom and I used to go every winter and play different characters. One year she was Tonya Harding and I was Nancy Kerrigan and she did the whole falling shoe lace coming untied thing! Although that was a long time ago," She finished as if what she just said was completely normal.

"Oh boy…I'm just gonna pretend that you never said that and go get us some skates," I said as I walked away to go get skates. Lorelai and Rory sure were interesting. They always were entertaining that was for sure. As I waited on line I let my mind wander to the day I asked Lorelai for her permission to marry Rory. I had gone to Stars Hollow the morning of December 1. I remember standing nervously in front of the door as I knocked and heard stumbling and mumbles coming from the other side. A disheveled looking Lorelai answered with a scowl on her face. She asked me what I was doing there so early and I answered it was 10:00, but I immediately knew that was the wrong answer because her scowl just got deeper and she motioned for me to enter with the wave of her hand. For twenty minutes I sat fiddling with the bottom of my shirt, a habit I realized I picked up from Rory, while I waited for Lorelai to make and finish her coffee. After she did I told I wanted to marry her daughter.

She asked me quite bluntly why and I answered honestly that I loved her and that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I told her how I couldn't picture Rory not in my life and I wanted to make it official. She just looked at me and said yes but not because of my sappy speech because of the look in my eyes when I was talking about it. She told me she knew I was being truthful because my eyes gave me away. For 3 hours after that we swapped stories about the only thing we both cared about Rory. Of course I made sure to edit mine and hers came with pictures, but it was fun and very informative afternoon. Some stories I made a mental note to bring up later as blackmail for future use…

"Next," an aggravated voice rang out breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hey two pairs of skates please," I said as I handed him the money and a little extra tip to brighten his day. I walked back over to Rory to see her sitting on a bench staring at the tree.

"Pretty isn't it?" I asked walking up behind her and handing her the skates.

"Very…it's like the perfect symbol of Christmas. The trees, the lights, the energetic atmosphere; it's everything I thought Christmas should be when I was younger." She said as she got a far off look in her eyes and I could tell she was thinking of some quirky Christmas memory with Lorelai.

"Come on…lets' go skate." I said as I took her hand and led her to the ice.

"You know this is my first time skating at Rockefeller Center." She said as we stepped on the ice and she wobbled a little bit.

I gasped. "You…the epitome of Christmas spirit, possibly a little helper elf of Santa Clause himself has never skated at Rockefeller Center? I thought you said that the perfect Christmas tradition was that you should skate at Rockefeller Center while it's snowing!?" I asked in mock disbelief horror, not really expecting an answer. However she must have not gotten the joking tone in my voice and when she answered I could've kicked myself for being such an idiot.

"Well I didn't grow up with all the money you had. My mom left when she was a teenager. We always talked about it, but she always had to work on Christmas because we always needed that little bit of extra cash and when we finally had the money to do it life just kind of got in the way." I heard her say and I could hear the slight regret in her voice. She seemed a little sad and that was the last thing I wanted her to be on this day so I immediately comforted her and changed the subject.

"Well at least you're here now and though while others may not agree I think I'm just as good of company as your mom. I wish it would snow though. You always said that it would be a perfect holiday tradition to skate in Rockefeller Center when it snowed. Well I'm trying to make it perfect and the weather is not cooperating." I whined. I really did want to make this perfect and I really did want it to snow so that it could be perfect.

"Ohh no! It's perfect so far. I mean what could be more perfect than this. I've got you in and the epitome of Christmas all in one place. I've been trying to achieve this all month. And don't worry about the snow it will happen. My mom believes great things always happen when it snows," Rory said as she almost slipped and grabbed onto my arm for support. So far we had made it once around the rink and that had taken us 15 minutes. Professional figure skating defiantly wasn't in our foreseeable future.

"Do you believe it to?" I asked.

"Yeah I think I do. I mean snow has never let me down before. Why doubt it now?" Rory asked and I loved the twinkle in her eyes that made them seem bluer than they already were. I leaned down and gave her a small kiss and we almost knocked out the entire family in front of us in the process.

We skated around the rink 10 more times before Rory got tired, hungry, and whiney. All of things Lorelai warned me never to let Rory become when we first started going out. Presently we were eating in a little Italian restaurant sharing a piece of pizza while Rory tried to get the details of the next thing we were going to do out of me.

"Come on Logan! How many more surprises can you have today? We have to be in Stars Hollow in 6 hours you know and it takes 2 hours to get their. We can't do much more unless you have a secret way to stop time!" Rory complained. She always was the punctual one.

"Calm down Ace. I've got it all covered. You know you're cute when you're all worried," I said as I brushed a piece of hair out of her face knowing it would make her forget all about the time.

"Ok, but can you at least tell me what we're going to do! I mean this day has been perfect so far. Not so over the top like I expect from you. I really think I've become rather talented in settling your big ego to normal size," She said as she beamed at me as if I was her creation. All though some of it was true she had brought me down to earth more and showed me what real life was like.

"Well I'm trying to make this the best Christmas day ever but the weather is not cooperating. Why won't it snow? It's only the perfect Christmas tradition if you see the city covered in white snow!" I said as I got an annoyed look on my face.

"Oh! I'm teaching you so well in the art of Christmas traditions. Next thing you know you'll be hanging stockings and making eggnog." Rory beamed at me.

"Ok let's go. It's time for the next part of our Christmas tradition. Now I won't make you wear a blindfold in the busy streets of New York, but I'm not going to tell you where we're going," I smirked when I saw her pout.

I just laughed as she walked down the street. Our hands were intertwined and she was trailing on my heels trying to figure out where we were going. She had just resorted to the Are we there yets when we finally came to our destination.

"We're here!" I said as I made a grand gesture with my hands. "Radio City Music Hall to see the Christmas Spectacular show."

"Oh my gosh! Logan how did you know I wanted to see this. I didn't mention that as one of the wonderful holiday tradition to participate in!" Rory said excited as she bounced on the balls of her feet. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Well I figured since you wanted to go caroling and I wasn't willing to expose the innocent ears of the public to our singing voices I figured what's better than the show that combines all the major Christmas musicals and stories?"

"Oh! You're the best. First skating in Rockefeller Center, than going to a little Italian restaurant, and now going to see this amazing show that I didn't even tell you about. Where did you suddenly get this extra dose of Christmas spirit?" She said as she looked at me curiously. Afraid that she was catching on to the true intentions of this day I quickly thought of a lame excuse.

"It must've been all of those Christmas carols and that Santa Clause outfit. It must've been magic or something," I said as I tried to pull Rory into the theater. "Come on! We're gonna be late."

For the next couple of hours we watched the Rockettes, the Parade of the Wooden Soldiers, The 12 Days of Christmas, The Living Nativity, Here Comes Santa Clause, and

A little Girls Dream (A tribute to the Nutcracker) all sang and danced on stage. It was an amazing show and great to watch, but it was even more interesting to watch Rory react to the actors on stage. Having been a harsh critic to some plays back at Yale I loved getting her opinion on entertainment. In the middle of the show the realization hit me that the next thing I had planned was to purpose. Unlike the rest of the day the proposal wasn't going to be Christmas themed. It was going to be something special between Rory and I. Something we shared that I thought was a great beginning of our relationship. Now halfway through the show I realized soon I would be asking a huge life altering question.

Throughout the day I didn't really have time to dwell on it. Between making sure Rory didn't break her leg in Rockefeller center and making sure she didn't find out the surprises for the day the proposal had moved to the back of my mind. It was this huge question just waiting to be asked. For the rest of the show my mind went to the future and what ifs and I shudder to even think it a pro con list. It finally settled what was going to happen, but I was ready for it. I was sure of it. When we exited the theater I tried to focus my mind on what Rory was saying and not on the big question I was going to ask.

"That show was so good. I mean the way those people can sing. If I could sing like that I bet you would let me go caroling. This has been a great day Logan. Thank you so much," she said as she leaned up and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Who says it's over yet Ace. I've still got one more surprise." I said as I pulled the previously discarded blindfold out of my pocket and held it in front of her face.

"Uhh! Logan what's wrong with you? You know some boyfriends actually tell their girlfriends where they're going once in a while!" She cried as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"No way! Too traditional…besides I like to keep you on your toes." I said as I turned her around and leaned into her hear "Trust me Ace…It'll be worth it" and put the blindfold on her.

"You say that now," she mumbled as we got into the car and drove off. On the way to our secret destination I allowed Rory to put on Christmas carols to stop her line of unending questions. Currently she had in a CD that she bought after the show and was beginning to memorize the words.

Half way into the drive I made a turn off into a secluded road and Rory, taking note of this change began to fire questions again.

"Logan!" she whined for the 5th time. We had gotten out of the car and had a bit of walking to do. It was night time so it took some time and watchfulness on my part for the both of us seeing as Rory was blindfolded. "I wanna now where we are!"

"Ok ok! Calm down we're almost there. Just a few more steps and…." I stopped and removed her blindfold to let her take in the view around her. There were white tents and lanterns everywhere. There were tables set up with food and strings of lights hanging across the tents. Off in the distance you could see a large scaffold and a gong. There was turn-of-the-century furniture everywhere. I had recreated the Life and Death Brigade event. The only difference was there were no other people but us and in the middle of it all was a table set for two.

"Oh my god! Logan!" I heard Rory say as I looked at her to gauge her reaction. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes sparkled so bright I thought I could stare into them for days. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You didn't have to do this." She mumbled into my neck.

"Of course I did. I figured since the first part of the day was all about Christmas traditions a little dinner for two before we arrive in Stars Hollow was in order." I said as I buried my face in her hair and breathed in her familiar scent.

"You're too much." She said as she released her hold on me and walked over to the table. I followed right behind her. "I don't deserve you." She said as she sat down and looked at the food.

"Of course you do…If it's anyone who doesn't deserve people I don't deserve you," I said as I gave her a light peck on the lips. Before I could deepen she pulled away.

"Ok now stop being all sappy and get me some food," she said as she pushed on my arm.

"The food is much better this time. Finn was not aloud to go near it as not nearly as much salt is on it," I said jokingly as I remembered the conversation under the tree when she first came here.

For the next hour or so Rory and I talked about everything and anything, from what we were doing for New Years' to what book she was reading the talk was kept light and the conversation flowed steadily. Finally after a little lull in the conversation I knew it was the right time.

"Let's go for a walk," I said as I grabbed a lantern and held out my hand to her. Without saying a word she took my hand and together we walked into the direction of the scaffold. Once we got there I turned to face her.

"Ace," I started as I began to get nervous, "two years ago I convinced you to take a huge risk and do something daring. A once in a lifetime experience was I think the very cliché words I used. Today, I stand before you ask a equally challenging and risky question…." I got down on one knee and looked up into her eyes to see her crying. I took that as a good sign and continued…

"You Lorelai Leigh Gilmore are the most amazing girl I've ever meet. Two years ago at this very spot I began to slowly fall in love with you and grow this great relationship that we have today. You are the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you coffee and all. I want to have monogrammed towels, and send out sickeningly sweet Christmas cards. I want to steal the paper from you and I want to get you your coffee every morning. I wise man once said "People can live a hundred years without really

living for a minute." Please Ace let me live my hundred years with you. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?" I finally asked the ultimate. I pulled a princess cut 4 carrot ring out of my jacket pocket and presented it in front of the love of my life. I looked up at her and noticed she was crying. Were they happy tears? It seemed like an eternity. How long had I been kneeling here? Finally though without another word she shook her head yes. We both broke out into goofy grins as I slipped the ring on her finger and got up from my position on the ground. I looked up to realize that sometime in the middle of my speech it had started to snow. I guess Rory was right.

I love you's and sweet nothings like Mrs. Huntzberger were whispered into each others' ears as we held each other and let it sink in. Finally when it did I pulled her into a mind blowing kiss and the last thing I thought was Rory Gilmore fiancée to Logan Huntzberger.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! 


	5. We're Engaged

Hey! Sorry for the delay...this week was so hectic...but anway i'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.

Read and Review!

* * *

December 24

BEEP! An unfamiliar alarm rang in my ear as I adjusted my eyes to the light in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. I looked at the annoying clock on an unfamiliar nightstand. 9:00 a.m. where the heck am I? I thought to myself as I assessed the situation. I was in a room I'd never seen before and staring up at a ceiling I wasn't used to staring up at. In fact the only thing familiar to me was a heavy weight on my chest which was my girlfriend spread across me. No wait…she's your fiancée. It's going to take some time to get used to that. Suddenly it all clicked. Rory had said yes! After that we had stayed embraced near the scaffold for at least 15 minutes before we broke apart and after much persuasion I convinced Rory to consummate our engagement in one of the tents. Besides they weren't there for just show. I smirked as I thought of last night. Because of our little rendezvous it caused us to be late for getting to Stars Hallow. We had arrived sometime around 11:00 and we were both eager to get to bed. Not to sleep just to bed. We had decided to stay at her mom's inn because Lorelai claimed that she didn't want to hear Rory sucking face with her boyfriend. Lorelai's words not mine. Rory just blushed and looked down. It took 30 minutes to convince the insufferable French man behind the front desk to actually give us a room key. We had decided to wait to tell Lorelai about the engagement even though I knew she already had prior knowledge of it. Tonight we had to go the Elder Gilmore's residence for a Christmas Eve dinner. Suddenly I remembered it was Christmas Eve! Things were progressing slowly this morning. I still hadn't formally seen the town and been introduced to everyone and according to Rory it was absolutely necessary that I meet everyone, drink coffee at Luke's, witness a town meeting, and go to a goofy town fair. This was going to be an interesting day. Suddenly I felt Rory stir and instead of mumbling something about sun and order me out of the warmth of the blankets to get coffee she just looked at me with her big doe eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," She said as she lifted her head from my chest and gave me a light kiss on the mouth.

"It is a very good morning," I said as I leaned my head down to capture her lips in a more passionate kiss. I was just starting to get into the kiss and enjoy the exhilarating new feeling of kissing Rory Gilmore my fiancée, when she pushed away.

"Mmmm…we've got to stop," She said as she tried to keep me from her neck.

"Why?" I mumbled as my kisses traveled to her collarbone.

"Because...We've got stuff to do..." She said a little breathlessly as she swatted my attention away from her neck and snuggled into my side.

"Fine," I relented as I lay with her and I wrapped a protective arm around her waist. We sat there for a couple of minutes, just in each other's arms. I was enjoying the feeling of knowing we were going to be each other's for the rest of our lives. My mind began to float to the future. In the next couple of minutes my mind floated from everything to what the wedding would be like to what our kids would be like. I was beginning to take pleasure in my imaginary world when I was broken out of my thoughts my Rory's voice.

"I can't believe it." I heard her say.

"What?" I asked still a little slow on the uptake and trying to shake the image of Rory walking in a big white dress down the aisle towards me out of my head so I could fully pay attention to what she was saying.

"That we actually got to this point. That we've successfully stayed in a relationship and went against all odds, and to think I thought it was huge when I made you my boyfriend. To actually snag you for life…what would your Yale posse say now?" She asked and I could hear the teasing in her voice as she reminded me of those couple of very tortuous days after we had gotten together exclusively and I had to convince Rory not to give up on us just because another blonde bimbo cornered her in the hallway.

"Well it is a pretty big accomplishment. I think you should be very proud of yourself for being able to get an incredibly handsome, astoundingly smart, and spectacularly witty man to call your fiancée." I teased back as I boosted my own ego a little.

"Oh now you know I never liked any of those things about you. I'm just with you because you're a billion heir who just so happens to be in the newspaper business. It's perfect." She said back and I felt my ego drop back to its previous size. She always had a way of doing that.

"I knew it all along! I think I should get out of this bed right now and never look back. Taking both my newspaper connections and my incredible fortune away," I said trying to sound like a snobby elite.

"Now or never," She said looking me straight in the eye. She seemed more serious now as if she was giving me a last out. Like she thought I was really going to leave her and never come back. I didn't like that she was having doubts about me staying so I leaned down and pulled her into a loving kiss. We battled tongues for a few minutes before I pulled away and looked her straight in the eye.

"Not a chance," I said simply.

"Well that's good cause I'm kinda fond of having you around," She said and I could hear the teasing tone back in her voice.

"Right back at ya," I said as I smiled at her perfectly content and overly happy with the situation. I loved having someone with me that I could trust completely and tell everything to. After the communication debacle a year ago we made sure to leave no major details out of the others life. I could fully confide in her and vice versa. It was just the way I wanted it. We weren't going to be a messed up society couple. I promised myself that when I decided to propose and I intended to keep that promise. Sure we'd have to go to society functions every once and a while, but we'd never be sucked into it. I knew Rory didn't want that life and I will do everything in my power to make sure she gets what she wants and is happy. All of the sudden I heard Rory's stomach rumble.

"We'd better go downstairs and feed you," I said smiling as got out of bed and to get ready. Just before we went downstairs Rory took her ring off her left finger and transferred it to her right hand. When I gave her a questioning look she said if she wore it on her left hand the news would spread like wildfire and it would get to her mother before she did. After we were done we went downstairs and were greeted with chaos. The annoying French man from last night was running away from a cheery looking redhead, who was trying to feed him sweets that were apparently more than 5 calories, the redhead was running away from a big guy in suspenders who was trying to convince her that his newest fruit was just as good as the strawberries she ordered, and the suspender guy was trying to run away from a slender nerdy looking guy who was asking him what fruits and vegetables Santa Clause eats and if he's ever been to the North Pole.

"Oh! Boy," I heard Rory mutter under her breath just before she raised two fingers to her lips and emitting an earsplitting whistle. That stopped all of the confusion and ever one turned to look at us.

"Ohhh! Rory's here!" I heard the red head exclaim.

"Hi Sookie," Rory said as she gave the women who I know identified as Sookie, the greatest chief in the world, a hug. I had been to Stars Hallow once or twice, but I never actually saw the town or was introduced to the people. Usually I just picked Rory up or watched a movie and then went home, but today I was going to get my first up close encounter with Stars Hallow.

"Everyone," Rory began as she pulled away from Sookie's embrace, "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger. Logan this is the famous chief I've been telling you about Sookie St. James, her husband Jackson Melville, the concierge of the Dragonfly Inn Michel Gerard, and one of the town's most interesting characters Kirk," she paused with a thoughtful look on her face, "Umm..Kirk what's your last name?"

"I don't know," The person named Kirk answered slowly as if he'd forgotten his keys instead of his last name.

"It's nice to meet you everyone," I said as I smiled at everyone and extended my hand. Apparently it was the wrong thing to do because Michel just walked away muttering something about impossible American boys, Kirk sniffed my hand, stared at me, and then ran away screaming, Jackson smiled, and Sookie pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Sookie said as she continued to hug me, "You feel skinny. Rory, he's too skinny. Has she been feeding you properly? Well of course not. She's Rory. Well I'm going to fix this. I'm going to make you the best breakfast you've ever had. French toast…do you like French toast? And oooh! Eggs and crapes and waffles and pancakes," She said as she walked away continuing to spout off breakfast dishes. All of the sudden I heard squealing and a blurry of brunette hair flew past me.

Mom! And Rory! Was heard through their squeals as if they hadn't seen each other in years. After a couple of more minutes of squealing they finally broke apart.

"My, my look what the cat dragged in! Hi Logan," I heard Lorelai say as she stepped toward me and smiled.

"Hi Lorelai," I said as I smiled back. We shared a knowing smile because she knew about the proposal and I knew that she knew and the only one out of the loop was Rory.

"So today we have a very eventful day," Lorelai began as she began to tick off a to do list on her fingers. "After you eat an amazing breakfast created by the one and only Sookie, we will head over to Luke's and get the best coffee in the world and hopefully a good Luke/Taylor argument complete with at least one or two Luke rants afterwards. Then you will show Logan around the town which will take 15 to 30 minutes tops depending on how many crazy towns people you run into. Then we'll meet at the house around 5:30 to go to your grandparents and then come home and watch every classic Christmas movie and eat every sugary candy until we pass out only to wake up the next morning and open the multitude of luxurious presents I'm sure you got me," Lorelai said giddily and I noticed her resemblance to a little kid.

"Sounds great," Rory started, "But before we start Logan and I have some news." We had moved into the dining room area ready to eat a lavish breakfast. I watched as Rory fiddled with the hem of her red and green sweater. I wondered if she was nervous to tell her mom. I know Rory didn't like when her mom disapproved of her, but was she really afraid to tell her?

"Yes?" Lorelai drawled looking knowingly between Rory and me.

"Logan proposed last night and I said yes." Rory said quickly and all in one breathe. I was surprised Lorelai could understand her. I could see tears of….was it happiness? Come to Lorelai's eyes as she got up from her position from the table and hugged an equally teary eyed Rory. I could tell they were sharing some mother daughter moment so I just sat their….silently and awkwardly.

"I'm so happy for you babe!" I heard Lorelai say through a sniffle. They were still embraced, but they each had huge smiles on their face. However their smiles displayed different emotions. Rory's was happy and vibrant. Lorelai's smile was more sad and sweet with the knowledge that her little girl was growing up.

"Thanks mom," I heard Rory whisper back. They pulled away from each other as Lorelai came over and gave me a congratulatory hug. It was the first time Lorelai and I had directly shown emotion towards one another. Sure we tolerated each other and we had bonded the day I asked to propose to Rory, but up to this point I felt that we we're always a little distant. After this hug I felt that it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Take care of her will ya?" Lorelai said quickly and quietly in my ear.

"I promise," I whispered back as Lorelai released me once again turned towards her daughter.

"Let me see the ring!" I heard Lorelai's voice perk up as she wiped any trace of tears away from her eyes. Rory switched her ring from her right hand to her left hand and held it out for her mother to inspect.

"Very nice…I wonder how many Indonesian children had to work their fingers to the bone for 9 cents an hour for that diamond!" Lorelai said as she still held Rory's left hand.

"Mom!" I heard Rory reply in a reprimanding tone, "No one died to create this ring…I hope." She said as she gave me a questioning look.

"It's from Tiffany's Ace. I don't think they have a secret assembly of overworked children in tiny caves working 9hours a day to uncover diamonds. I promise." I said as I laughed a little about how gullible Rory was when it came to her mom. All of the sudden I heard the bubbly voice of Sookie emerge from behind the kitchen door again.

"Ok so I had no idea what Logan liked because I forgot to ask so I made one of everything on the menu. I made French toast, but then I figured maybe you were a health nut like Michel so I made eggs. Then I thought maybe you were a Vegan and you didn't eat any animal or anything that came from an animal so I made some fruit. And I know Rory loves pancakes and waf….." Sookie trailed off as she turned around from ordering waiters were to place to the food and turned toward us. She noticed that Lorelai had possession of Rory's hand and more importantly a new piece of jewelry that now adorned her slender finger.

"Ohh!! Honey! Are you… I mean are you two…..are you getting?" Sookie babbled as she had no chance in finishing her sentences because she was practically bawling. Rory just nodded her head and Sookie pulled her into a hug for the second time in one day.

"I'm just so happy for you….who knew that the little girl that went from door to door inviting people to a caterpillar's funeral would grow up into such a successful young lady," Sookie continued to babble and Rory blushed. Wait did she just say caterpillar's funeral? Ohh! She was so going to hear about this later and to think she mocked me for my Alyssa Milano crush!

"Ok Sookie let the poor girl breathe," Lorelai said as she pried Sookie away from Rory. After that we sat down and enjoyed some of the best cooking my taste buds had ever had the joy of tasting. Who knew that I could travel all around the world and the best food ever would be in the little town of Stars Hallow? It was ironic. Sookie continued to question me on everything from my family (Apparently she had no idea what my last name entailed because she just asked about siblings and where I was from) to my plans for the future. Half way through the interrogation I felt Rory grab my hand and I realized I was probably going to get a lot of questioning today. I just squeezed her hand in reassurance and let the questioning continue.

A half an hour later and we had finished breakfast. Not surprisingly Rory and Lorelai had eaten the majority of it and were still hungry because currently we were heading down the street, Rory on one side of me and Lorelai on the other side both of their arms hooked through mine, telling me all about the famous Luke's.

"He has the best coffee ever. Except you have to know how to work him to get it without a rant or a 45 minute lecture about the evils of coffee," Lorelai continued as she talked about the sacredness of Luke's.

"Yah, but its ok. We'll teach you. There's two ways to get Luke to cave." Rory picked up where her mom had left off and I looked at her eagerly wanting to get on Luke's good side. Luke didn't really like me after that whole wedding closet incident. After that Rory and Lorelai made sure that Luke and I were always at least 100ft away from each other at all times. Apparently it was for my own protection and I had seen Luke, I wasn't objecting. But now he was going to be my step-father-in-law if that even existed. He and Lorelai had gotten married a couple of months ago when they eloped. Rory had gone and told me it was beautiful. Now it looked like I had to face the music or rather in this case the big man in flannel. All of the sudden we were stopped in the middle of the street by two women, one was a short blonde and the other a larger dark haired women with a dramatic air about her.

"Miss Patty, Babette how are you today?" I heard Rory say as she tucked her left hand into mine. Another thing I noticed that when I sent a side glance at Lorelai and Rory they both had smirks on their faces. Curious I turned back towards the two women who I know knew as Miss Patty and Babette gossip queens of Stars Hallow. Rory had filled me on the bio of everyone before we came. She even tried to test me on it, but I thought that was taking it a little far.

"And who is this fine specimen. This wouldn't happen to be the fiancée would it?" Miss Patty said smoothly as she looked at me like a piece of meat. Wow news really does travel fast around here! Suddenly, I felt Rory and Lorelai move slightly away from my side.

"Yes, Miss Patty this is Logan Huntzberger, my fiancée. Logan this is Miss Patty and Babette Dell," Rory said and to me it sounded like she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well Logan Rory sure does know how to pick em. It's great to meet ya." Babette said in a voice that definitely wasn't as smooth as Miss Patty's.

"The pleasures all mine." I said as I charmed the two ladies and bent down and kissed their hands. Just like Emily Post dictated. Apparently that gained major points with the ladies because they giggled and nodded approvingly toward Rory.

"He's a charmer just like my 2nd husband and with the looks of my 3rd husband. You better watch Rory, he could be my 5th husband if you're not careful," Miss Patty joked as she continued to ogle me. I laughed, but inwardly I shuddered at the thought of marrying Miss Patty.

"Well that's quite a compliment, but we really should be going we have to get to Luke's," Lorelai said as she took my arm again and continued to lead me down the street. Miss Patty and Babette stayed behind us and I thought that was the last I was going to see of them when all of the sudden I felt a jolt from my backside. I sent a look over to Rory hoping it was her, but unfortunately without successfully stifling a laugh she shook her head no. They had pinched me! I felt violated and sore. Who pinches strangers? Suddenly it all made sense. Why Lorelai and Rory were smirking and trying not to look too amused. They knew! And they sold me out!

"How could you let that happen to me?" I asked them shocked.

"How could we?" Rory asked in mock incredulously. "That was a privilege, Miss Patty and Babette only the grab the bottom of the youngest and the handsomest. You should consider yourself lucky." Rory said mockingly as I rubbed my lower back trying to get the stinging feeling to stop.

"Really well know that I see it like that I realize how lucky I am to be grabbed by two middle-aged women that I barely even know." I said as scowled at the two women on the left and right of me. All of the sudden we stopped in front of a hardware store or was it a diner. Hanging above the front door were two signs that contradicted themselves. One read William's Hardware and the other Luke's. I assumed this was the famous diner with the best coffee in the world and the man that wanted to castrate me inside. I sighed. Let's get this over with.

"Ok now Logan what you are about to experience will forever change your life. You will never be able to drink another cup of coffee without comparing it to this heavenly drink you are about to taste. The only question is are you ready?" I heard Lorelai ask me as both girls looked at me with complete seriousness. It was as if they it was a life or death situation instead of just drinking a cup of coffee. Of course I would never say that out loud so I answered just as seriously.

"Yes, I think I'm fully prepared to taste possibly the best drink of my natural born life," I said with as much seriousness as I could muster. I knew how much Rory valued coffee and if Lorelai was anything like her than I had to be just as serious as they were. I had to act as if this was going to be the best moment of my life. Ahhh! The thing I do for these girls.

"You've taught him well," Lorelai said as she looked at Rory. Rory just smirked and patted my head as if I was her pet. This whole situation was highly amusing, but I couldn't let them know that or else I might not be allowed to enter the establishment.

"Ok I think he's ready to go in," Rory said as she gestured for us to go in. When we walked in the diner was filled with people. I noticed the guy Kirk from early arguing about his price of warm milk with the gruff man in flannel who I instantly identified as Luke. He was bigger than I remember and more gruff. All of the sudden he looked up and noticed us. A smile spread on his face bigger than anyone's I'd ever seen. He walked over to Lorelai and gave her a quick kiss before turning to Rory and enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Hey how you doing kiddo?" I heard Luke asked as he released her and turned and noticed me. All of the sudden a scowl appeared on his face; obviously he wasn't pleased I was there. I sighed; time to try to work the Huntzberger charm.

"Luke, You remember Logan don't you? Logan this is Luke my amazing **friendly **step-father?" I heard Rory ask and I put on my best smile as I offered my hand to Luke.

"Of course it's nice to see you again Luke," I said as Luke took my hand and let out a grunting noise. I looked at Rory and she smiled at me, apparently grunting was a good sign.

"Take a seat I'll be right with you," Luke said gruffly as he sat one last weary look towards me and smiled at Rory and Lorelai. We walked over to a table and sat down. I looked around and noted the small town charm that this place had. It seemed like everyone knew each other. Everyone had a conversation going on and everyone seemed to know Rory and Lorelai and be very interested in me. We had only been in the diner twenty minutes and I had already Andrew the guy who owned the bookstore, Gypsy the mechanic, and Skip the mailman who Lorelai told me wore Reno 911 shorts…bad image. Luke walked over to our table after convincing Kirk, who I was beginning to characterize as a sober Finn, that he did not change the size of the menus two inches.

"What do you want?" Luke said gruffly as he looked at us expectantly.

"We'll have 3 cheeseburgers, 3 orders of chili fries, and 3 cups of coffee. Ohh! And don't forget to save us a pie," Lorelai said as she ordered for all of us. I was a little shocked. Sure I knew about Rory's eating habits, but I myself was a health nut. I ran at least five times a week, a concept Rory still hadn't wrapped her mind around and I ate fairly healthy. She is so running with me if I have to eat this stuff.

"This is going to kill you one day," Luke said as if he was reading from a script and had said it a million times before. I'm sure he had.

"We're all going to die one day, Luke," Rory answered back simply.

"But you guys are going to be sooner," Luke volleyed back as he wrote down our order.

"Come on Luke live a little. Eat a ho-ho or dare I say it a ding-dong. Come on do it for me your loving wife. Have some of our pie or even better have some of our chili fries!" Lorelai said as if she had just given some Yoda worthy advice.

"No way," Luke said simply as he locked eyes with Lorelai in a staring contest.

"I dare you to eat something with chocolaty goodness." Lorelai dared as they continued to have a staring contest. I was finding this totally amusing and Rory just seemed to brush it off as if was normal.

"You do know that that chocolaty goodness is slowly but surely rotting your insides." Luke told her for probably the millionth time. I had tried to get Rory to eat some kind of fruit or vegetable. She had went on and on about how Gilmore girls have a natural immunity to healthy foods and how it was against the rules and how if I made her eat that I would have to suffer the serious consequences. At this time Rory and I had just started going out and I was very confused by her sudden rant. Later I learned that you never try to feed a Gilmore girl anything green or something a rabbit would eat.

"You know he's right," I spoke up for the first time and everyone's head turned to look at me. Luke and Lorelai broke their staring contest, I saw Rory almost spit out her coffee, and the whole diner had suddenly fallen silent to stare in my direction as if I had just released news that was of national security importance.

"I am?" Luke spoke up first and everyone in the diner leaned a little closer to me. Apparently my answer right know was very crucial. Don't say anything witty or stupid….even though I knew my comment had already gotten me in trouble with the two brunettes near me. I would either be a suck up or a trader and I was kind of interested to see which one they pegged me with.

"Well yeah it can't be healthy that you guys binge on coffee and junk food all of the time. At least eat something green and healthy every once in a while," I said as I sent a questioning look towards look. He was looking intently at me as if trying to figure me out.

"Listen to him will ya Rory? He's right…sometimes," Luke said as he sent a pointed stare at me and walked away to put our order in, but I was too congratulatory inside to notice. I had just got the almighty Luke to agree with me and tell Rory to listen to me. That had to carry some weight right?

"Suck up," I heard Rory mutter under her breath.

"Hey, I was just looking out for your well-being," I defended even though I knew I wouldn't get out of this one easily.

"You sold us out. You sided with Luke the ultimate health nut. You agreed that its good to eat green stuff and that its ok not to eat the lovely food that will put us in a sugar-induced coma tonight and make us forget about the dinner from hell tonight! I don't know what I'm going to do? How can I marry a health nut?" Rory said the last words with so much disdain it really sounded like she was rethinking everything. Both girls had a look of disbelief on their face and were staring at me like I had a second head.

"Ok! I'm sorry. I'll never second guess your eating habits again. I'll forever supply you with your daily required supplement of sugar and make you at least 4 cups of coffee each morning. I promise." I said solemnly trying to dig myself out of a very deep hole. I liked that I could now use the words like forever and eternity around Rory without being freaked out that she was going to get freaked out and bolt. Sure I had used words that signified that I thought we had a future together before, but nothing as literal as forever. For once in my life I like that I know where I am going. I like that I have something stable and something to fall back. I've always been the person to never plan and always the risk taker, so it surprised me how much I was enjoying this feeling.

"Well that's a start, but you have some serious groveling to do before you get back to the status you were before. I think you just lost some major points in my mother's eyes." Rory said in mock seriousness. I looked over at Lorelai to see her smiling at us. She had that same look on her face that she had when we told her we were engaged. It was the look that says 'my baby girl is growing up'. I wonder if she was truly about the whole losing a daughter gaining a son thing. I sure hope so because I wanted to get along with Lorelai. Rory and Lorelai didn't have a normal mother daughter relationship. They were freakishly close and Rory truly valued Lorelai's opinion. I was broke out of my thoughts as Luke walked over to the table putting our food down in front of us.

"Come on Luke. It with us, you can even get a salad. Please, we won't judge you." Lorelai said as she tugged on Luke's flannel sleeve, coaxing him into the seat next to her.

Luke grumbled something but sat down anyway.

"Good Lukie," Lorelai cooed and Luke grimaced. "Now I think Rory has something to tell you…." She continued as she gave a pointed look to her daughter. As if to say do this right or there will be a major scene in the diner.

"Ok now Luke last night Logan asked me to marry him and I said yes. I'm engaged." Rory said slowly as if to let Luke process every word. At first his face had fallen a little, but he quickly recovered when he saw Rory and I share a smile as she said the words 'I'm engaged'. It was replaced by a poignant look, a lot like Lorelai's face, but with a little more melancholy. You could tell he still thought of Rory as a little girl and he didn't want to see her grow up.

"That's great. I'm happy for you kid," Luke said as he stood up and gave Rory a hug.

"Congratulations," was all he said to me as he extended his hand and I shook it. The look in his eyes said hurt her and I'll kill you. I just nodded my head a little scared. For the next half hour we sat in the diner listening to Lorelai and Rory rant about the pros and cons of watching Miracle on 34th Street and A Christmas Carol on the same night. Luke kept sending looks toward me and I was trying my best not to send disgruntled looks back. About half an hour into our meals a man with a gray beard and in a barbershop outfit walked into the diner and straight over to our table.

"Luke! You are the only establishment in town with no Christmas decorations up. Now Christmas Day is tomorrow and you don't even have the slightest bit of holly up. How does that make the rest of the town look?" The man asked without even saying a simple hello before he started to rant to Luke. I glanced over at Rory who had a huge smile on her face and whispered to me to just sit back and enjoy the show. I could see Luke's face turning red, probably trying with all his might not to punch the guy in front of us.

"I don't care Taylor. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not putting up stupid decorations just so these idiotic tourists who decided to visit the middle of the nowhere can feel the Christmas spirit." Luke said stubbornly as he gave Taylor a death glare. Apparently Taylor didn't get the message because he just kept going.

"But Luke don't you see that times are changing. Stars Hallow is becoming a huge tourist attraction in the last year alone our percentage of tourists has raised 5 percent," Taylor continued as if that was going to be a selling point for Luke.

"I don't care Taylor," Luke said as he moved away from the table and behind the counter.

"But Luke don't you see you can't stop the town from growing. You can't stop expansion Luke," Taylor tried to argue.

"What expansion Taylor? We've been having fundraisers to save money for the same damn bridge for the past 10 years!" Luke argued back.

"Luke you must understand. That bridge is a historical site; you can't just tear it down and start new. You have to take extra precautions." Taylor tried to reason as the conversation completely went off the subject of Christmas ornaments and on to the subject of the town.

"This whole damn town is a historical site Taylor. That bridge is falling apart. No one even goes on that road anymore. Just tear it down and leave it the hell alone!" Luke almost yelled trying to ignore Taylor.

"It's Scrooges like you Luke that really stop this town from becoming one of the great towns of America!" Taylor said as he followed Luke behind the counter.

"Hey! You know the rules. Out from behind the counter Taylor or you'll be out of here faster than you can say Ho Ho Ho!" Luke said as he pointed Taylor towards the door.

"Oh really Luke be reasonable. Just a string of lights along the counter or a little mistletoe above the door," Taylor tried to argue.

"Out!" Luke yelled as he picked up the nearest pan.

"Now Luke no need to get violent," Taylor said as he inched toward the door.

"I said out Taylor or this pan will come in direct contact with you!" Luke continued to yell as he completely ignored Taylor's comment. I just thanked god I wasn't on the other side of that frying pan. Taylor didn't even say another word he just quickly scampered out of the diner shooting death glares at Luke. At that point Rory and Lorelai burst out laughing and I'm sure my face held one of shock.

"That was the best Luke/Taylor fight we've seen in a long time!" Lorelai said almost crying because she was laughing so hard.

"I wish we had gotten some sort of festive candy for the occasion. Like candy canes or little Santa Clause cookies!" Rory said still laughing as she grabbed onto me for support.

"I know!" Lorelai said as she looked at her watch, "Oh no! I have to get back to the inn. See you later babe. We'll meet at the house around 5:00 to go to the grandparents for dinner. Have fun showing your boy toy around town!" Lorelai said as she walked over to Luke, said a quick goodbye, and was out the door all in one big flurry of activity.

"Ok well we better go too." Rory said as she stood up and took my hand, "Bye Luke! See you later!" She called after us as we were half way out the door.

"Ok so were to first?" I said as I moved my arm around her waist and we walked through town.

For the next half hour or so I saw the gazebo, the bookstore in which we had to buy at least half the store because Andrew got a new shipment in and Rory just had to browse, Al's Pancake World where I learned to never eat the shrimp, Miss Patty's dance studio where I shuddered a little as I thought of her early actions, I saw the a whole store dedicated to cats, I saw at least 3 parks, I saw a giant slinky that apparently the town is very proud of, I saw the hundred year old oak tree, and to top it all off I saw a life size yarn person. This town really was interesting. Currently in the town square they were setting up for a winter carnival tomorrow. Of course we had to go to that too and I made Rory a promise that I would at least try Miss Patty's punch once. I didn't see the big deal. Of all people Rory should know that I was no stranger to alcohol, but I promised never the less that I would taste Miss Patty's punch. We had just gotten pizza from I guy named Joe who apparently knew Rory and Lorelai very well and we were sitting on a bridge eating it. Well Rory was eating mostly. I was still trying to digest the huge breakfast and burger and fries we just ate.

"I had some good memories on this bridge," Rory said as she drew a long strand of cheese away from her mouth. All day we had swapped stories from our past. She had told me all about being a ballerina for Miss Patty, trying to cheer up weeping willows, she told me all about the carnivals she's been to, and the hilarious high school situations she's been in. In return I told her about when I met Colin and Finn, some of the crazy stuff we've done in foreign countries, and some of our sub parties. Overall the conversation was kept light and fluffy.

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked truly curious to know.

"Well lets see….Luke pushed his nephew off this bridge, I ate lunch with the same nephew on this bridge after he beat out my then current boyfriend in the bid-a-basket thing in town, Jess and I first got together on this bridge…you know what come to think of it most of the stuff that happened with Jess happened on this bridge," Rory said thoughtfully and I wondered if she forgot who she was talking to. Ever since Rory and I broke up the first time Jess had always been sort of a sore subject between us. I was jealous and I was not afraid of admitting it. I knew deep down that Rory didn't love him, but I couldn't get that feeling out of my head every time his name was brought up of that night when Rory ran out after him. It was like someone had sucker punched me. My face must have fallen because she immediately stopped her trip down memory lane and turned her attention back to the present.

"So where do you want to go next?" Rory said trying to change the subject.

"Don't know…." I said still a little disgruntled by the fact that Jess was brought up. I knew I was being completely unreasonable, but I couldn't help it. Whenever it came to Rory I got jealous, something that was still a little foreign to me. I didn't like that I did it, but I did and I couldn't help it.

"Oh no! Now, Logan, don't do that. Don't get like that. You know I love you. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be wearing your ring on my finger right now," She said as she took her left hand in mine and I saw the glimmer of diamond her finger as she laced our fingers together.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I'm just being stupid…" I said as I looked down a little embarrassed and squeezed her hand.

"Yes you were…" She began and I my head popped up. Thanks for trying to make me feel better, "But its ok because we all have our jealous moments. I mean if you have to listen to me rant about Bobbi and standing up than the least I could do is give you some reassurance during jealous little moments." She finished as she got up and sat in my lap. She gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed her back.

"It the least I could do….besides I did let Miss Patty grab your bum" She said and for the next for minutes we sat like that. Her sitting on my lap as we explored each others mouths. After a few minutes I felt Rory pull away.

"I think I just made another good memory on this bridge," Rory said as she got up and held her hand out to me, "But we better go. We have to go to my grandparents soon and we can't be late or else we'll be in some major trouble."

Currently we were standing at the front door while Rory and Lorelai debated over who would ring the doorbell while I stood here waiting for them to decide. After we had walked back to the house Babette had cornered me and cornered me and introduced me to all of her garden gnomes. Yep all 26 of them. After we had gotten ready and drove to the grandparents house it took 20 minutes of convincing to actually get Lorelai out of the car and now we sat here with them debating over

"They're your parents," Rory said for probably the 5th time.

"So…they're your grandparents," Lorelai answered back.

"But your genetically closer to them. You share closer genes than I do with them." Rory said exasperated.

"But they like you better!" Lorelai said and that was her main argument for the billionth time tonight.

"That's not true!" Rory argued back.

"You're so naïve…"Lorelai started to make the same argument that she just made 5 minutes ago so to put a stop to the madness I just leaned over and pressed the doorbell.

"Huh! I forgot you were there. You have to come to every Friday night dinner with us!" Lorelai said as if it was some huge accomplishment that my finger can in contact with the button that let people know we were at their home. All of the sudden the door opened and we were greeted by a very disgruntled Emily.

"Stupid maid doesn't know how to open a door," I heard her say under her breath before she ushered us inside. "Come in come in! You can't stand out there in the cold all night."

"I wish," I heard Lorelai mutter and I tried my hardest to suppress a laugh.

"Logan! What are you doing here!? I didn't know you were coming! It's so wonderful to see." Emily said in an extremely cheery voice and I heard Lorelai make gagging noises under her breath. We walked into the living room and were greeted by Richard, the whole time Rory had her left hand clasped in mine making sure the ring wasn't visible.

"Hello girls," Richard said looking up from his paper, "Logan my boy it's so good to see you again. How are you?" He said as he shook my hand.

"Excellent Richard and you?" I asked politely.

"Fine…what would you like to drink?" Richard asked everyone and everyone answered with an assortment of martini, scotch, and club soda was heard from our group. Richard made drinks as Emily, Rory, Lorelai, and I got settled in the living room.

"So, Logan," Emily started, "To what do we owe this pleasure of your company today?"

"Actually grandma," Rory started as she squeezed my hand to let her know this was the moment to tell her grandparents our news, "Logan and I have some news. Last night he proposed and I said yes." She finished. All of the sudden Emily's got the biggest smile on her face.

"Congratulations you two!" She said as she stood up and hugged Rory and me. Behind Emily I noticed Richard and I gave him a hand shake.

"Congratulations. You've got a very special girl there," Richard told me as he released my hand.

"That she is sir," I answered respectfully.

"Well this is cause for a celebration. Emily where is that champagne we brought back from Europe last summer?" Richard asked Emily as he moved to give his granddaughter a hug.

"I think it's in the kitchen," Emily answered and Richard went off to get the champagne.

"So Rory…when is the wedding?" Emily asked eagerly and I was a little taken back by the fact that she asked such an upfront question so soon.

"Ohh! Well we just got engaged last night. We haven't really talked about when we're getting married…." Rory answered trying to get her grandmother's mind off the subject of China patterns.

"Well Rory I have to know these things as soon as possible. I mean how am I supposed to plan this wedding if I don't even know the date?" Emily asked incredulously and I saw Rory's face drop. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ummm…well grandma as much as I appreciate the offer of you planning my entire wedding for me…I really think I have it all under control, but I promise if I need your help I'll be sure to ask," Rory said trying to be comforting and firm at the same time.

"Now Rory be reasonable this is going to be the wedding of the year. When two children from well to do families decide to come together in marriage it must be celebrated in a proper manner." Emily said as if she was talking to a child.

"Mom! If Rory wants to plan this wedding than you will let her, you can't control everything. Now this is Rory and Logan's wedding not Rory and Emily and Logan's wedding. You will let them conduct this as they wish!" Lorelai said defiantly silencing everyone in the room.

"Mom's right, grandma. I'm fully capable of handling this. I love that you're concerned and you want to help, but as of now I'm fine." Rory said as she looked her grandmother straight in the eye. For the rest of the night Emily was unusually quiet and Richard seemed oblivious to the fact that the Gilmore women were having a little spat. Lorelai chimed in every once and a while with some sarcastic comment or dirty remark. Rory just looked down at her plate the whole night probably upset for the thing with her grandmother. I tried to comfort her by holding her hand, but she seemed to be in her own little world.

An hour and a half later and we were back in Stars Hallow fully ready to gorge on junk food and fry our brains on hours of Christmas stories. As Lorelai went to the store to get food and order the movies, Rory and I stayed at the house and set it up. She was still a little quiet ever since we left her grandparents and I figured we better talk about it.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her as we sat on the coach with an array of blankets surrounding us.

"I just….I hate disappointing my grandparents," Rory almost whispered to me as if it hurt to even talk about it.

"Ohh! Ace you can't make everyone happy. If you let your grandma plan this wedding then will you really be happy?" I asked her trying to comfort her and let her know she made the right decision.

"I guess not," She said glumly.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the bride the most important person on the wedding day?" I asked a little playfully.

"Well the groom is kinda important too," she said with a smile and I smiled back knowing that she wasn't in a mood anymore.

"You'll make her feel better Ace, just let her handle some small aspects of the wedding. Make her still feel like she's part of it, but still small enough that it won't matter if it costs more than this house," I said turning serious again.

"I'll talk to her later. And thank you for coming with me tonight to brave my cuckoo family with me." She said as she smiled up at me from her position curled up next to me on the couch.

"Of course Ace, anytime. I love you," I said as I ran my hand up her upper arm.

"I love you too," She said as she leaned up to give me a light kiss.

"No I love you more, no I love you more," Lorelai's voice came from the hallway, obviously mocking us. Rory turned bright red and I just smirked.

"What movies did you get?" Rory asked trying to unsubtly change the subject.

"It's a Wonderful Life, The original How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and Miracle on 34th Street," Lorelai said giving up on embarrassing her daughter further. And then we settled down on the couch till well into the night. Rory and I sat on the couch cuddled up as Lorelai sat on the floor with Luke. I laughed as Lorelai and Rory recited the lines, mocked the scenes, and made comments on every little bit. I was sure this wasn't the first time they had seen these movie. We spent 5 hours in the same position watching Christmas movies, listening to Luke rant about the Gilmore girl movie night rules, and Rory and Lorelai talk about the true meaning of Christmas. At 2:00 in the morning we finally decided to go to sleep. Rory and I walked through town to the inn, which despite Lorelai's attempts to get us to stay I was still a little scared of sleeping under the same roof as Luke. She was leaning on my shoulder half asleep. I had my arm wrapped around her waist supporting her and trying to stand on my own two feet. All of the sudden I felt an extra little chill and something wet land on my nose. It was snowing. I nudged Rory to wake up knowing she'd want to enjoy the snow. on…there you go…look its snowing!" I said as I coaxed her awake.

"Hmmm…what?" She said disorientated.

"It's snowing." I answered again.

"Snow!" She perked up now fully awake. She bolted from my arms and into a patch of fallen snow in front of the inn. We had just walked there when it had begun to snow. She fell into the snow and looked up at the falling snow in the sky. Oh boy! Maybe it wasn't such a smart decision to tell her about the snow; now I'm never going to get her to go to sleep.

"Come on Logan! Don't just stand their. It's snowing!" Rory said from her position in on the ground.

"No chance Ace. It's wet and cold!" I said back really not wanting to sit in the snow at 2:00 in the morning.

"Oh! Come on! Don't be a scrooge!" She said as she picked up a snowball and threw it at me. She had never been that good with her aim, but apparently at two in the morning and with snow she was because it hit me square in the chest.

"Oh! Now that's it!" I said as I picked up the nearest lump of snow near me and threw it at her. We battled it out for a little while before we both ended up on the snow covered ground. Her cheeks were red and her breathing was heavy. I pulled her towards me and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas Ace," I said quietly after she pulled away.

"Merry Christmas," She smiled back at me.

"What do you say we go inside and get you warm and dry?" I asked as I got up. She was about to get up, but I her and picked her up.

"Logan!" She squealed, "Put me down!" She said protesting, but still snuggling into me.

"Not a chance Ace," I said as I smiled when we passed a disgruntled looking Michel. Did that guy ever leave? We had approached our door and I pulled out the key.

"I've gotta practice for the big day Ace," I said with a smirk as I kicked the door open. She just giggled and for the rest of the night we practiced for the big night. After we had celebrated for Christmas I laid there with her in my arms. I really was lucky. Sure today was a little hectic but it was great. I heard her breathing even out and I thought she was asleep.

"Love you Logan," I heard her mumble. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too." I said as I shut my eyes. It really was a Merry Christmas.

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. Always and Forever

Ok so this is the last chapter. The story is officially over and done. Hope you liked it and Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

December 25

Today's the day. This morning I was woken up at 7:00 by my lively fiancée who said her mom was waiting downstairs and we just had to open presents now. There was no way to persuade her to let me sleep. She was like a little kid who had waited all night and was way too anxious to see what Santa Clause brought her and if he ate the milk and cookies she'd laid out. I loved that she was excited about stuff, but couldn't she let me sleep through her excitement? Well obviously not because here I sat at 7:30 in morning in the living room of my fiancée's child hood home. We had trudged over here from the inn and I had barely been able to get my jacket on before Rory dragged me out the door. We had been greeted by an overly cheery Lorelai. This was the most active I had seen these two girls at this early in the morning since Charlie and the Chocolate Factory came out and they claimed the had to be the first ones on line at the movie theater. (Only to be disappointed and complain for 3 hours about how Johnny Depp just wasn't the same as Gene Wilder) Currently we were arranged around the tree with mugs of coffee and hot cocoa. Under the tree was stacked with so many presents I couldn't tell where one present started and the other ended. Luke was sitting on the couch grumbling, I was on the floor leaning against the couch trying to keep my eyes open, and Rory and Lorelai were beginning to sort presents at a rate that would surpass the speed of Tim Broe.

"Ok Rory…The official question rears its ugly head again…Who gets to go first?" Lorelai said with a stern look on her face as she placed a gift in front of everyone. As Rory clapped excitedly Luke and I barely acknowledged the brightly wrapped boxes in front of us.

"Well you went first last year so I think it's only fair that I go first this year…." Rory said just as seriously as Lorelai as they began a debate over who got to open the first gift of Christmas day. Luke had warned me that they go through this every year.

"No, if you remember you went twice in a row Christmases 03 and 04 so I think it's only fair that I go twice in a row." Lorelai shot back.

"I did not! The only reason I had to go twice in a row was because someone would not sit still long enough to actually start the present opening! So technically it's your fault that I had to go twice in a row!" Rory accused.

"I did not force you to open your gift half way through my explanation of the reasons why Santa Clause didn't eat the cookies and milk that year! You opened them without my consent or approval!" Lorelai replied back just as stubborn.

"Well it's not my fault that the cookies weren't eaten! They were your responsibility because theoretically the parent should be the one to eat the cookies for Santa because he doesn't exist." Rory bantered back and I was beginning to doze off.

"Oh no! You Scrooge! How can you say that Santa Clause doesn't exist?!" Lorelai practically yelled with wide eyes as she pointed an accusatory finger at Rory.

"Well Mom it's just not ethical. I mean how is it possible that one man can fly around the world, make multiple toys for every little child, deliver them all in one night, and still have time to eat about a billion cookies on the way! And how is it that no one hears the supposedly fattest man in the world come into down their chimney and into their house without being caught?" Rory asked. I found it amusing when Rory and Lorelai seemingly changed roles. Rory became the level headed logical adult type and Lorelai became the fantasy believing joking little kid type.

"Ok first of all in not one book does it say that Santa is the fattest man in the world. He's just jolly with a plump stomach. And he doesn't make the toys for the little children the elves do it he just delivers them with help from his nine flying reindeer! And of course no one wakes up; Santa puts sleeping dust over the house before he enters it! " Lorelai said in horror as if what she just said was completely normal.

"Oh yeah? Well where does Santa Clause get this seemingly magic sleeping dust? And by the way there's nothing written in the books that say he uses the sleeping dust!" Rory shot back.

"It's sort of an unwritten rule like 'don't run with scissors' it's just sort of implied. No one officially writes down the rule you just now its there. And he gets the sleeping dust from the boogie man…duh!" Lorelai finished just before Luke cut in.

"Ok ok…why don't you two just open the gifts at the same time?" He asked aggravated and he had every right to be. We got up at 7 in the morning to hear mother and daughter bicker like little kids over who gets to open the first present. The things we do for love.

"Fine I will if she will…." Rory said meekly as she looked across the room at her equally hushed mother. They both looked like two kids who were just caught trying to sneak cookies before dinner.

"Yeah I guess so…" Lorelai replied. However both of their faces immediately brightened when Luke started to countdown signaling the opening of the presents. They each held presents that were from the other and each had an eager expressions on their faces.

"Ok….One….Two…..Three" Luke called out as a flurry of green and red wrapping paper was flung throughout the room. For a few seconds my vision was obscured by a piece of wrapping paper with smiling candy canes all over it. All of the sudden I heard a shriek.

"MOM!" I heard Rory blurt out just in time to remove the offending paper and get a look at what she was so distraught by. I laughed as I saw Rory reach into the box in front of her and pull out a black lump of coal.

"Well maybe now you'll believe me when I tell you to believe in Santa Clause," I heard Lorelai reply as if she was teaching Rory the most important lesson of her life.

"How could you get me a lump of coal for Christmas?! I am an excellent daughter and look what I get in return...I didn't even get to open the present first!" Rory cried and you could tell they were going to start into another bickering match. Luckily Luke stopped them before they could continue.

"Will you two just open the rest of the presents?" He asked and for the next hour and a half we opened all of the presents under the tree. Every gift brought a new disagreement between mother and daughter and fortunately Luke was there to monitor it. Luke had given Lorelai his mother's bracelet and Lorelai had gotten Luke a Canadian mountie hat.

From Rory I got a book about Hemmingway with a highlighted section about how Hemmingway's manuscripts were stolen in Hadley's suitcase at the Gare de Lyon and a new watch because she knew I hated the flashy gold Cartier watch my family got me. From Lorelai I got a flannel shirt, a baseball cap, and a pair of jeans because apparently if I was going to be her son-in-law than I had to dress normal….and apparently dressing like Luke was normal. Lorelai's real gift to Rory was a digital camera because she had used hers so much she had burnt it out and a photo album. I cringed as I thought of how many pictures of my naked butt were going to turn up on that camera. Everyone proceeded to open the multitude of gifts from under the tree. Before we knew it the floor was covered in so much wrapping paper you couldn't see the wood and the contents that were once in the wrapping paper were strewn about.

"Ok well I'm going to start cleaning up…"Lorelai said as she went into the kitchen to get the garbage can.

"I'll start making breakfast because apparently we were in such a rush this morning they couldn't even sit for two seconds to eat pancakes," Luke sort of mumbling the last part as he hoisted himself from the couch.

"I heard that," Lorelai yelled from the kitchen, "And, Luke, I explained this morning, gift opening is supposed to be the first coherent thought once you wake up Christmas morning. It's tradition."

"Yeah I know. Just please don't break into song again," Luke said as he exited the living room leaving me and Rory alone.

"You wanna go for a walk Ace?" I asked turning toward her, still clad in her gingerbread pajamas.

"Sure hold on….Mom you need help?!" Rory yelled toward the kitchen.

"No you go ahead and walk while I make out with my sexy diner man in the kitchen!" Lorelai called back and I could hear Luke groan.

"Dirty! We'll be back soon!" Rory said as I helped her into her coat. We walked out the front door onto the snow covered lawn.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her not knowing my way around the town. Even though I had been given the grand tour I still didn't know the town as well as Rory.

"I have an idea," She said as she took my hand and led me in the direction of the inn.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I trailed behind her.

"Let's just walk around the inn. You never got to see the grounds completely yesterday with having to meet the town and all. So I figured lets walk around the nice snow covered inn before we have to go back to New Haven!" Rory replied giddily as she took my hand and led me around inn. Rory continued to lead me to the back of the inn where we sat on a bench near a lake. It was beautiful. The lake was frozen over, the ground was completely covered in snow, and there were pine trees that made it look like a Christmas card.

"It's beautiful," I almost whispered as I looked around at the landscape and then at the beautiful girl next to me.

"Sure is," She answered back in the same quiet, light-hearted tone. We sat in a comfortable silence, just taking pleasure in each other's company. Suddenly I remembered the light box in my jacket pocket that was waiting to be opened. I figured now was as good a time as any so I pulled it out of inside my jacket pocket and took Rory's hand prompting her to face me.

"Merry Christmas," I said as I presented the neatly wrapped box in front of Rory and watched as her face changed from confused to surprised by the fact that I was actually giving her a gift.

"Logan! You didn't have to get me anything. Giving me this beautiful ring was more than enough really." She said still not taking the gift from my hands.

"Too late Ace, I already got this for you. I couldn't leave my favorite girl without a gift to open on Christmas Day now could I?" I told her gently pushing the box in her hands.

"Well ok….but if you ever get me two expensive gifts in such a short period of time again….you will be sleeping on the couch," She declared trying to sound peeved at me, but she took the box anyway and began to tear at the neatly wrapped paper.

"Whatever you say dear," I teased knowing all to well that she could never resist me or my gift. She gingerly opened the gift and looked at the white gold bracelet set in the box. An antique heart locket dangled from the bracelet in an elaborate Victorian design.

"Well open it up…." I pressed as I nudged her with my arm. She stared at for a few seconds with her mouth open before she obediently unlatched the locket.

"Ohh! Logan!" She cried as I saw tears brimming in her eyes. Her eyes were fully trained on the picture and I knew she was reliving that moment. The picture was captured about a month or two ago. I had come for a visit and Finn insisted that instead of being a homebody and spending my time locked up in my apartment spending some much needed quality time with my girlfriend, we had to have a party. So despite my protests and many non-subtle displeased grunts he threw me a party that night. The picture was taken at the party. It was of Rory and me sitting on the couch. Her legs were draped across my lap, my arm was draped across the back of the couch, my hand was on her shoulder trying to pull her closer, and we were both smiling and looking into each other's eyes. The picture was totally cliché and so sweet it made diabetics cringe, but the way we were looked at each other in that picture conveyed so much. Love, devotion, and complete trust shown through the picture; the minute Finn gave it to me and began mocking me for it I knew this had to be part of some gift. So here I was presenting her with this locket and she was just sitting there staring at it like it was a foreign object. Did she not like it?

"Do you not like it?" I asked hesitantly as I lightly touched her arm.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! It's gorgeous and perfect and you definitely won't have to sleep on the couch," She said just before she leaned in to capture her lips with mine. We sat like that for a few minutes, our tongues battling, our arms around each other, until lack of air became a hindrance and reality set in. We realized that we were both sitting in the freezing cold weather, still in our pajamas, and in the middle of the back of the inn.

"We should probably go inside and change," I told her pulling away breathless.

"Probably," She said back just as huskily as I did.

An hour later and we were headed back to Lorelai's house to eat breakfast. After our kiss by the lake, we had made it back to our room just in time to give into the desire that had shown in both our eyes. We had changed and gotten ready for Christmas Day and now we were heading to eat a breakfast cooked by Luke.

"Mom! We're back!" Rory called threw the house as we entered. The bracelet adorned her wrist and I held her hand as Lorelai came out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys. So what do you want for break…..."Lorelai stopped as another thought entered her head mid-sentence, "Where'd you get that?" She asked as she pointed to Rory's wrist.

"My Christmas gift, Logan got it for me," She beamed proudly at me and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Oh! You two are too cute….did you have the 'no I love you more' argument yet?" Lorelai asked mockingly.

"Yes and we've come to the conclusion that we both love each other equally," Rory teased back to which Lorelai made gagging noises. Just at that second Luke entered.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked skeptically staring at a still mock gagging Lorelai.

"Just ignore her please. So what'd you make for breakfast? It smells great," Rory said as she sent a fake glare at her mother and took Luke's arm leading him into the kitchen.

"So are you trying to win my daughter's heart with gifts?" Lorelai said after composing herself, but still mocking me.

"Nope I've already accomplished that. Now I'm just showing her how much I appreciate it," I smirked at her.

"Ahhh! You guys really are too cute….and too corny." She replied back teasingly as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Who's too corny?" Rory asked as she stacked her plate high with waffles.

"Limo boy," Lorelai answered back as if I wasn't even there.

"Oh now come on Lorelai. I thought we were passed the Limo Boy phase," I mock whined.

"Never," Lorelai quipped back.

For the next 45 minutes Lorelai and Rory consumed all the unhealthy breakfast foods that Luke made that they could. Luke and I opted for a more healthy breakfast of eggs and a grapefruit, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls who gave us glares as we ate.

"Ok so how are we spending Christmas day today?" Luke asked as he pushed back his plate.

"Well first we have to go to Sookie's for lunch because she's trying to beat last year's record," Lorelai said with a little laugh.

"But didn't she try to feed the whole town last year?" Rory asked.

"Yeah her motherly instincts went into over drive last year and she ended up making so much food it lasted until for two months. She made a lot of things out of goose in January," Lorelai answered.

"Oh yeah! I remember that. She made you bring home some left over food. It was the first time I ever saw your fridge full," Rory recalled.

"Yeah so this year she's trying to beat last year's record so it will be extra big. My fridge may be full for another month!" Lorelai said in mock amazement.

"My gosh! I think this is possibly a miracle!" Rory mocked back.

"Ok well let's get going before Sookie and Jackson decide what food they can stuff up their son's nose this year…" Lorelai said as she stood up and walked to get her coat.

"Poor Davy," Rory droned as she followed her.

We got our coats and walked through town on the way to the way to Sookie's house. As we walked through the town it seemed like every resident of Stars Hallow came and wished us a Merry Christmas. Growing up in Hartford I had never experienced small town charm and it finally made me think of what Rory's life growing up was like. What would it feel like to be surrounded by people who care about you and actually listen to you? I made a mental note to ask Rory about her childhood later.

"Merry Christmas Sookie!" Lorelai said giddily as she hugged her friend, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Merry Christmas Guys!" Sookie greeted as she hugged Lorelai back.

"Hi Sookie," Rory said as she and Sookie shared a hug.

"Hello Sookie, you look lovely today," I said attempting to be charming as Sookie pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Sookie giggled like a school girl and from over Sookie's shoulder I could see Rory mockingly roll her eyes.

"Ok so I wasn't sure what Logan liked, so I made some of everything. There's roast beef, fish, chicken, three different kinds of salads, pasta, two different kinds of potatoes, and some vegetables that Jackson brought home," Sookie explained as she pointed to the decorative dishes on the table.

"Wow Sookie, You certainly out did yourself." I said not yet used to the enormous quantity of food Sookie tended to cook for one meal.

"Oh this is nothing. She's even worse around Thanksgiving," I heard a manly voice come from the kitchen and the person who Rory introduced to me to yesterday as Jackson emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah…she was a nervous wreck the time you decided to deep fry the turkey…" Lorelai thought back.

"Yeah that spot on the grass never did quite grow back," Sookie reminisced.

That caused everyone to get a blast from the past apparently because when we sat down to dinner I heard so many past stories my head spun.

"…so their I was babbling about Rory making mud pies as a little girl, completely ignoring Jackson while his cousin Rune cut the decorative swans heads off…" Sookie continued telling me about her first date with Jackson.

"Oh yes Rune….wasn't he pleasant?" I heard Lorelai say, "I was so lucky to have him as my date that night."

It was nice watching this group reminisce about the past. They all looked so happy and content. I wished I could think of my past with my family and not wince every time I thought of it. Sure I had great times with Colin and Finn, but now I'm not very proud of them and never was there a time when I thought back to times with my parents and thought warm and loving.

"….So in the middle of kissing me we hear this screaming and foot steps. Well Kirk comes rushing by with nothing on but a pillow screaming about ninjas…." Lorelai laughed giddily as she shared with me the story of her Luke's first kiss.

"….and of course I had to go off after him because I promised him I would watch out for him that night," Luke thought back, "I'm never promising Kirk a favor again." He finished as him and Lorelai shared a little smile.

I wonder if Rory and I will be the same loving couple that these people are. Will we ever be able to reach a marital status where we're in love and totally dependant on each other at the same time? I had grown up with parents that never loved each other and never listened to each other. My worst nightmare is that Rory and I would have a marriage like that. But then I realize that we're too aware. We let each other know when the other is out of line or working too much or not listening. We balance each other out and its times and it's the little moments that make our relationship special.

"….well after I was late because of that stupid deer hit the jeep and I ended up getting so mad I yelled and Paris and Tristan …"Rory giggled as she told the story of her how she missed a test in Chilton.

"And I ended up calling her principle il duce and the school it self a rotting stodgy rathole," Lorelai said as she laughed.

Finally the good stuff, I loved listening to stories about Rory's past. Colin, Finn, and Stephanie were going to love this. Rory new all about our embarrassing stories because we all poked fun at each other, but we knew little about Rory's past. Sure we knew the basics, I knew more than the others, but the little embarrassing moments never came up.

"….I was completely mortified. Then when Finn came in wearing that outfit I wanted to get up and slap all of you right there…." Rory exclaimed scowling at me as she told the table the story about Finn, Colin, and I crashing her class and pulling that prank on her.

"Well we had to let everyone know that you were part of our group somehow and what better way to make it dramatic?" Everyone laughed except for Rory who was looking like she was going to send me to my room with no dinner.

I thought back to the prank. We had to done that partly to get her attention and partly to tell everyone, especially guys, 'back off she's in our group now'. It had been Finn's idea after he finally remembered her. Actually Finn's idea had been a little dramatic. He had wanted to Colin and me to fight over her and then he would rush in and sweep her off her feet carrying her out of the room. I had scowled at the idea of him sweeping my Ace off her feet and Colin had thought it was too theatrical so we had to appease Finn by letting him wear a British police officer's uniform.

"That was so good Sookie," Lorelai complimented and the group agreed at large.

"Well thank you. Would any one like dessert?" Sookie asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai exclaimed as she bounced in her seat.

"I really wish we could Sookie, but we've got to go visit Lane," Rory said with a regretful look on her face.

"No problem. You go have fun with Lane. It was nice meeting you Logan. Merry Christmas," Sookie said as she pulled Rory and then me into hugs.

"Nice meeting you too Sookie," I said as she released her hold on me.

"Mom we'll say goodbye before we leave for New Haven," Rory said.

"Oh! Really you'd really wait to say goodbye to me before you head back to the fabulous town of New Haven and out of my life forever?" Lorelai said dramatically.

"See you later Mom," Rory called back, ignoring her mother's comment, as she took my hand and led me out the door.

"That was nice," I told her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Very," Rory agreed, "You're the best you know that?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around my waist and nuzzled my shoulder.

"I do know," I said sarcastically, but she just continued

"You come to my small hamlet of a town, meet my friends and family, let me drag you around where ever I want, and get me two amazing gifts. And you do this all without complaining. Thank you," she said as she leaned up and lightly pecked me on the lips.

"Of course," I said as I looked down at her, "You never have to thank me for meeting your family and friends, especially when you have to deal with mine. And I love this little town, except for my butt being a little sore from the pinching, I have thoroughly enjoyed this trip," I finished.

"Well it's about to get better. You remember Lane right? You met her at my 21st birthday party," Rory reminded me.

"Yep, her boyfriend was Zack right?" I asked.

"Yeah and they live with their band mate Brian," She informed me as we reached the front door.

"Rory!" "Lane!" Was heard at the same time as a little Korean girl with a round stomach opened the door and the two girls hugged.

"Let me look at you!" Rory said pulling back and looking at Lane's profile, "Oh my gosh you have a bump!"

"I know isn't it weird?" Lane said as she ran her hands over her stomach.

"No it's cute. You're a proud mama," Rory said and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Ya well….Hi Logan," Lane greeted me finally acknowledging my presence.

"Hi Lane, congratulations," I said smiling at her as a way of greeting.

"Thanks, Come in guys," Lane said.

We walked into the cozy apartment. It looked like a mix between a nursery and a recording studio. Everything was baby proofed but there were still drums, guitars, and a microphone. On the couch were two guys, one blonde who identified as Zack and another scrawny brunette who I assumed to be Brian. They were both playing video games. How festive….

"Hey guys….look alive…." Lane said as she stood in front of the television, "Guys! Rory and Logan are here," She finished finally getting their attention.

"Oh hey Rory, it's nice to see you again Logan," Zack said as he stood up.

"Ok well Lane and I are going to have some much needed girl talk. You'll be okay?" She asked me quietly.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big boy. Go talk and giggle or whatever it is you do during 'girl talk'" I said as I gave her a little peck on the cheek.

I sat down on the couch near Zack and Brian while I watched them helplessly tried to play video games. Zack had died 3 times in ten minutes and Brian had tried to explain how the main character in the game shadowed heroes in Chinese culture. Overall I stared at the ceiling a lot in the forty-five minutes that Rory had 'girl talk'.

"….I'll see you soon Lane and I promise the minute we pick a date I'll let you know," Rory finished her sentence as she walked out the door.

"You ready to go?" Rory asked me as she walked over to where I was sitting.

"Yep thanks for having us Lane," I said standing up.

"No problem. Merry Christmas, see you later," Lane said as we exited the house.

"Merry Christmas and take care of little no names in their," Rory called back as we walked down the street.

"So you ready to go home?" Rory asked as we made our way towards Lorelai's house to say goodbye before we headed back to New Haven.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss this small town," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Well your with me know forever. You have exclusive rights." She said as she looked up at me.

"Definitely…So what'd you tell Lane about setting a date?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Well since she was one of the last ones to know about the engagement I promised that she'd be the first one to know when we set the date." Rory explained.

"Why don't we?" I asked.

"Why don't we what?" She asked back.

"Set a date. Let's set a date right now." I said getting excited at knowing the actual day we got married. It made it so real.

"Really? Right now?" She asked with an amazed look on her face.

"Yeah, it will make it so real," I answered.

"Right because the big rock on my finger and everyone saying 'congratulations you're going to be so happy together' don't make it real at all," She said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean? Common Ace," I prodded.

"Fine ok," She said as she pulled out a little planner from her purse, "I want it to be after I graduate." She listed.

"Ok so what about in July or August?" I asked.

"But I like the cool weather. I always thought I'd get married in the winter, but I don't want to wait a year so what about in the fall say sometime in November?" She asked.

"Sounds good I like the cool weather too. How about…" I asked looking over her shoulder into the planner in her hands, "November 18th?"

"Perfect," She answered as she looked up at me. "We're getting married. I'm going to be Mrs. Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger!" She said happily.

"Wow that's a mouthful," I said playfully just before I leaned down and captured my lips in hers. We stopped in front of Rory's childhood home and shared a kiss knowing that we had set a date and knew the exact day we were getting married.

"Ewww! Rory's kissing!" Lorelai mocked in a little child's voice as she came outside with Luke behind her.

"Hi mom" Rory said pulling away as she became crimson.

"So are you guys going back to New Haven?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Rory asked teasingly.

"No, I just want you to leave so I can make out with my hottie hubby," Lorelai said. Luke groaned and Rory's face contorted in a look of horror.

"Ok that's our queue. Bye mom. Merry Christmas." Rory said giving her mom a hug.

"Ok sweets call me when you get back. Love ya and Merry Christmas," Lorelai said as she returned the hug.

"Bye Luke," Rory said as she moved to hug Luke and Lorelai approached me.

"Merry Christmas Logan. Take care of our girl will ya?" Lorelai said half jokingly and half serious as she hugged me.

"Of course. Merry Christmas to you too Lorelai," I said as I returned the hug.

"It was nice to see you again Luke," I said as I shook his hand.

"You too, drive safe you two," He waved goodbye as we got into the car and drove off.

"Why didn't you tell them that we set a date Ace?" I asked as I gave her a side glance.

"I like that it's just between us right now. It's like our little secret," Rory answered with a sheepish look on her face.

"You're too cute," I said as I intertwined our hands. On the ride to New Haven Rory fell asleep as I listened to the last Christmas song of the season. I would finally get all my old CD's back tomorrow since Christmas was over, but I was kinda going to miss listening to Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer 24/7.

"Common Ace….wake up…we're back in New Haven" I said trying to coax her awake. She begrudgingly got up and we walked towards our apartment. We were greeted by the doorman who had taken a particularly fond liking to Rory and Rory always smiled and said hi back to the older man.

"Home sweet home," Rory said still groggy as we walked through the front door of our apartment. She collapsed on the bed after getting into her Christmas pajamas for the last time. She looked so cute in her Grinch pajamas. I got into my side of the bed and pulled her into my arms. I realized this was home, with Rory Gilmore soon to be Huntzberger in my arms. Whether we were in our bed in our New Haven apartment, in our room at the Inn, or in her twin size bed in Stars Hallow, as long as I had Rory in my arms that would be home. I couldn't wait for November 18th. With that thought I snuggled more into her embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you Ace. Forever," I whispered thinking she was asleep.

"Love you too Logan. Always," She answered back as a smile graced her features and we drifted off to sleep dreaming of November 18th and our future together. Always and Forever.

* * *

Read and Review! 


End file.
